


Supergay University

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Have you ever been in a situation that made you think "hey, if this were a movie/book/tv show/fanfic then this would be a really cute scenario that would probably end up with me getting a date"? Well, I certainly have in my first year of college. So, I decided to turn these failed attempts at making my life a real-life fic into a fic where everything works out exactly as I would have wanted it to. Here they are.





	1. A Waffle Shared (Sanvers)

_ Never should have gone to a school in New England. Should’ve gotten out of here as fast as I could. Dammit, _ Alex thought to herself as she made her way across campus to the dining hall. But Alex knew why she stayed here; she had wanted to be close enough to home that she could visit her younger sister Kara on the weekends if she wanted to. But that didn’t mean that Alex wouldn’t complain about the New England weather.

“If you had just worn gloves like I told you to-”

“Enough, Luce. I’m  _ fine _ ,” Alex grumbled, interrupting her roommate and shoving her hands deeper into her coat pocket.

“And when you’re complaining about how you can’t be a surgeon because your hands are frostbitten and damaged, you’ll remember this moment,” Lucy tuts, smiling as her childhood best friend and long time boyfriend Jimmy wraps an arm around her, keeping her warm.

“So, since the dining hall didn’t open until ten in the morning, do you think they’ll have lunch food or breakfast?” her friend Vasquez asked, thankfully changing the subject. Alex smiled gratefully.

 

The answer, it seemed, was both.

“Kara would be in heaven,” Winn smiled. They had all met Kara’s foster sister, now a junior in high school, and knew her penchant for eating everything within a five-mile radius. They bounced around the dining hall through different lines, grabbing scrambled eggs and toast and grilled cheese and pasta and cookies. They had all snuck in Tupperware containers to take some food back for later when they were likely snowed into the dorm and were content to make multiple trips to fill them before shoving them away into backpacks.

“That she would,” Alex agreed, swallowing her eggs.

“We should send her a Snapchat. She’ll, like, pee her pants,” Lucy giggles. Alex rolls her eyes with a teasing smile but rises on her knees to get a better angle of all of their food anyway. They all wait for a response, chowing down while planning what they want to do with the snow day.

 

“Anyone wanna split a waffle with me?” Alex asks after a while. She was still a bit hungry, though not hungry enough to justify eating a whole waffle.

“No, too full,” Winn groans. Everyone else at the table murmurs their agreements with that. Alex pouts slightly.

“But I don’t want a whole waffle, and I don’t wanna throw half of it out. That’s  _ wasteful _ .”

“So only fill half of the waffle maker,” James points out as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“But that never works. I always end up with a whole waffle but it’s really thin and crunchy and just  _ bad _ . Please, can someone split one with me?” Alex pleads.

“I’ll walk with you and stand in the line, but I’m not eating half of a waffle,” Vasquez offers. Alex accepts her offer gratefully and they cross the dining hall to where the self-serve waffle makers are. Evidently, almost everyone else seemed to agree that a waffle on a snowy day sounded like a good idea.

“This will take forever,” Alex groans under her breath, settling against the wall to wait. She raises one eyebrow and turns to Vasquez. “Maybe long enough that it’ll make you hungry for a snack. Something small, like half of a waffle?” she suggests with a smirk.

“Alex, I’m not hungry,” Vasquez half-laughs. Lowering her voice, she adds, “maybe you could ask someone else in line.” Alex just shrugs shyly, crossing her arms and fiddling with her glasses. She settles back against the wall. They wait in silence, fiddling with their phones while they wait. Finally, someone breaks the silence of the line.

“Hey, is there anyone here who just wants half a waffle?” a girl asks, addressing everyone waiting. For a moment, Alex can’t tell where the girl is but then someone shifts and Alex sees a girl so short she might have mistaken her for a high schooler. She’s got long brown curls and rich caramel skin, nicely accentuated by the royal blue of a school athletic sweatshirt. Alex thinks she could get lost in the girl’s big brown eyes.  _ God, I will never understand how it took me so long to realize I was gay _ , she thought to herself, smiling. Vasquez elbows Alex with a smirk. It takes her a second before she remembers how to make words. 

“Uh, me. I was gonna make half a waffle,” Alex stammers out a response, half raising her hand.

“Wanna split it with me? Make a whole one then I take half and you take half?” the girl suggests. Alex nods.

“Sure,” she says.

“Perfect,” the girl grins and good  _ God, _ Alex just about dies because this cute girl has  _ dimples _ . She sidles up next to Alex and Vasquez to wait for their turn, one hand stuffed in her pocket as the other taps out a rhythm on her thigh. Alex finds herself watching the girl out of the corner of her eye, having an internal debate with herself.

_ Say something to her, you idiot!  _  She chastises.

_ Like what? _

_ Anything! Something witty! Make her laugh! She’s so pretty and you might never get this chance again!  _ If her life were a TV show, Alex imagines this is the point when two cartoon versions of herself would pop up on her shoulders: the devil and the angel bickering.

_ Can you even think of something witty enough? _

_ You’re not helping! What about- oh my God, your name. Give her your name! But say something clever, right? Maybe a little flirty, but not too flirty. Just test the waters. Okay, give your name, you can do that. _

“I’m Alex,” she forces out. The girl startles, turning to her with a quirked eyebrow and an easy smile. Alex can feel her palms starting to sweat.

“Um, I’m sorry, what?” she asks.

“Alex. That’s, uh, that’s my name. Alex Danvers. I figured… I figured if we’re going to be sharing a waffle, you should at least know my name,” Alex finishes with a smirk.  _ Excellent! Just flirty enough but not too awkward. Smooth, Danvers. _

“Maggie Sawyer,” the girl introduces, holding out her hand. Alex beams as she shakes her hand- is it creepy for Alex to notice that her hand is soft and smooth in Alex’s? Actually, she doesn’t really want to know. Suddenly, she notices they’re still holding hands, neither one of them shaking anymore. Clearing her throat, Alex drops Maggie’s hand. She can feel her cheeks turning pink.

“So, Maggie, what year are you in?” Alex asks. She’s so entranced by Maggie that she doesn’t notice Vasquez smirking, raising one eyebrow before she leaves- clearly, Alex doesn’t need her company anymore.

“I’m a sophomore. Just transferred in this year, though. You?” They slowly creep up with the line, eyes locked on each other. Alex blushes, fidgeting under the intensity of Maggie’s gaze.

“Sophomore. Bio and chem double major with a double minor in health management and Spanish. I’m on the pre-med track.” Alex pauses. Her friends always tease her and warn her not to tell new people about her hectic schedule until they get to know her better.

“You keep busy,” Maggie comments with a smirk. Everyone groans when the machine that doles out the waffle mix sputters, declaring itself empty. Someone quickly volunteers to go find an employee. Maggie moves to the side to let them past, brushing against Alex’s hip. Alex jumps slightly then tries to hide it. “It’s okay, I do, too,” Maggie says after a pause.

“Yeah? What’s your major?” Alex asks, intrigued.

“Double major in criminal justice and biology with a double minor in creative writing and alien biology. I wanna be a detective in the science division, so I have to work really hard to get in,” she says with pride, puffing out her chest.

“I think you’ll make a great cop,” Alex says softly, not really sure where that came from. She blinks stupidly upon realizing what she’s said, hoping Maggie was distracted enough by the employee restocking the waffle mix machine to notice.

“You just met me, Danvers. What makes you say that?” Maggie asks with a smirk. Alex just shrugs, toeing the ground. It’s finally their turn so she busies herself with pouring the batter into the cast, intently focused on flipping it over to start the timer. Unfortunately, Maggie still seems to be waiting for an answer. So, in typical Alex fashion, she blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind.

“I mean, you have the body for it.” Immediately, Alex’s eyes widen as Maggie laughs, her eyes crinkling and her triple dimples coming out to play. Alex forgets to be embarrassed while she’s watching Maggie laugh. But as soon as she stops, Alex remembers and is more embarrassed now, quickly stammering and trying to backpedal. “Not that I’m being creepy! I mean, you just- you look like you could handle going through the academy and stuff, so... I mean-”

“It’s fine, Alex. You’re right, I do have the body for it,” she smirks, winking. “I work out a lot. But to be fair, you look like you do, too.” Maggie’s eyes rove unashamedly over her body.

“Uh, I surf and row crew,” Alex mumbles. Maggie nods, just smiling at her. The waffle timer beeps, startling them and Alex hurries to flip the waffle maker and try and get the waffle onto her plate using only the tongs. Unfortunately, the waffle seems to have gotten stuck and she’s destroying one-quarter of it in her attempts to pull the whole thing free.

“You gotta- just- you can just grab it, Danvers. Screw the tongs,” Maggie suggests. Sighing in relief, Alex takes her fingers and carefully pulls the rest of the waffle free. “I can take the broken side, Danvers.”

“You sure?” Alex asks. Maggie nods, taking her half of the waffle onto a separate plate and moving down the line to start putting topics on it. Alex chuckles, watching Maggie pile on the whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

When she notices Alex staring, she raises an eyebrow. “What? I figure I can afford it, Danvers. After all, I’ve got the body, right?” She winks when Alex blushes and turns back to her own waffle, putting some syrup and butter on it. She goes slowly, waiting for Maggie to grab her fork and knife before setting off, falling into step with her.

“So, where are you sitting?” Alex asks, attempting to be nonchalant.

“Right here,” Maggie points to a spot at the counter where Maggie seems to be sitting alone.

“You’re alone?” Maggie nods. “I mean, you could, like, come sit with us. If you wanted. Me and my friends, we’re over there.”

“Sure,” Maggie beams. “Let me just grab my stuff.” Alex offers to help, taking her backpack while Maggie grabs her other plate and cup, draping her jacket and things over her arms. Alex bounces on her toes slightly as they get to the table, beaming and putting her things down to introduce Maggie. James raises an eyebrow and Winn looks amused but Vasquez and Lucy are fully  _ smirking _ .

“Hey guys, this is Maggie.  _ She _ split a waffle with me since none of you would,” she adds with an only half-kidding glare. “Maggie, this is James, Winn, Susan but she usually goes by Vasquez, and my roommate Lucy.” Maggie smiles and half waves as she settles herself down.

“So, is a waffle the only thing you guys are planning on sharing or should I put a hair tie on the door when we get back?” Lucy asks, eyes twinkling. Alex’s hand flies out hitting her roommate in the stomach but Maggie is just chuckling, cheeks turning pink as she looks at Alex. She shrugs shyly.

“ _ Lucy _ ,” Alex hisses. She turns back to Maggie. “Maggie, I am so sorry. Lucy just forgets sometimes that her humor can be a little  _ off-putting _ for new people,” she says, throwing a glare back to Lucy before smiling apologetically at Maggie.

“It’s fine. My friends at my old school were the same,” Maggie says, waving them off. The subject changes and before they know it, they’re walking back to the dorm (after discovering that Maggie lived in the same building on the floor below Alex and Lucy). They walked in pairs with Winn and James in the front, planning a video game tournament they would be doing all day. Lucy and Vasquez were behind them, kicking their way through the snow that was beginning to accumulate and keeping their heads down to avoid the wind. Maggie and Alex were ambling farther behind. Alex was cold but she was willing to walk slowly to watch Maggie tip her head back with her eyes closed, just trying to catch a few snowflakes.

“You from the south or something?” Alex asks after a while. She figures Maggie must not have seen snow before if she was reacting like this.

“I lived in Nebraska for most of my life; we used to get plenty of snow storms but I had to move when I was a freshman. It doesn’t snow in Gotham, just rain. I didn’t realize how much I missed it,” Maggie sighs. Her eyes widen when she looks at Alex. “Dude! Your lips are blue! Why didn’t you tell me you were cold?” Without waiting for an answer, she grabs Alex’s hand and starts running towards the dorms, trying to catch up with their friends who were somehow much closer to the dorms than them. They’re laughing when they finally get to the dorm, bursting into Alex’s room to find it empty; Lucy had likely gone to hang out with James or Vasquez or Winn.

“I’m n-n-not that c-c-c-cold,” Alex lies, her teeth chattering.

“Dude, your fingers are blue, too. Get out of those soaked clothes right now! You need to warm up. Where are your sweatpants? You need warm, fluffy socks,” Maggie insists, spinning around to let Alex change. 

“B-b-b-bottom d-d-drawer,” Alex responds, actively fighting the chattering (and losing). She tosses her wet clothes into her hamper and waits, still shivering in just her sports bra and underwear, but those are damp too, the snow having seeped through her clothes. She hesitates before stepping towards Maggie, needing to grab some new clothes. “‘S-s-s'cuse me,” she mumbles. Maggie turns, blushing when she looks at Alex and quickly shoves the sweatpants and long-sleeve shirt at her before spinning back towards the wall and closing her eyes. She waits until Alex calls out for her to turn around.

“So,” Maggie says, clearing her throat and clearly trying to regain her cool as she sits at Alex’s desk, leveling her with a look that sends heat right to Alex’s belly. “I don’t know about sharing a  _ bed _ so soon after meeting you, but I’m… I’m down to share a meal if you like. Maybe dinner? After we get shoveled out, somewhere in town. Roberto’s, maybe?” Blushing, Alex nods.

“Y-yeah that would be g-g-great,” Alex says. She’s not sure if the stuttering is due to the cold or the wink Maggie throws her way.

“Excellent. So, until then, wanna watch a movie?”

"Hell yeah, S-Sawyer," Alex grins. She moves to grab her computer and watches as Maggie makes herself comfortable on the bed. Alex grins and climbs up next to her.


	2. The Longboarding Lesbians (SuperCorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a long campus and Kara can’t make it from one end to the other in time for her back to back classes so she puts up an announcement asking someone to teach her to longboard and Lena offers. Supercorp fluff. No Powers AU

“Alex, It’s only the second time I’ve had that class and I’ve been late  _ twice _ . The professor hates me!” Kara flops back onto her bed, her roommate Lucy chuckling softly. “Why is this campus so  _ long _ ? I swear you need superpowers to get from one side to the other in the ten minutes they give you between classes.”

_ “Have you tried talking to the professor, Kar?” _ Alex asks. As a junior at Stanford, Alex had much more experience than the second-semester freshman Kara.

“I would, but she’s just… She’s not exactly the most  _ welcoming _ person, Alex. Professor Grant is one of the best professors at this university, but she isn’t approachable so no one ever goes to her office hours. They just study hard so they don’t have to go,” Kara huffs, kicking her shoes off.

“Hey!” Lucy yelps as the shoes nearly hit her in the back as she sits at her desk. 

“Sorry, Luce,” Kara calls.

“ _ Well, Kara- hey, wait, tell Lucy I said hi. Anyway, this is why you should check where the classes are before you sign up for them. You’ve gotta plan these things!” _

“Luce, Alex says hi. Al, I needed both of these classes and this was the only way to take them this semester! What do I do?” she whines. “Oh, Lucy says hi back,” she adds after Lucy yells the greeting.

“ _ Well, if you refuse to talk to your professor, could you ride a bike? That’d help you get places faster.” _ Alex sounds distracted like she’s trying to do homework. Kara knows she should hang up; her sister is double majoring in pre-med and biomedical engineering and Kara is certain that the workload is already starting to crush her but she’s selfish and she misses her sister, so she keeps talking.

“No one rides bikes here. Everyone either walks or takes the shuttle or skateboards. But the shuttle doesn’t coincide with my classes. I’d waste more time waiting for it to come than if I tried running to the class.” Kara shifts on her bed until she’s half-sitting up against her pillows, one knee drawn into her chest.

“ _ I don’t know, Kara. Learn to ride a skateboard or talk to your professor. Or, just get better at running and start sprinting to class. You’re being kind of whiny and difficult,” _ Alex says shortly. Kara pouts.

“You don’t have to be mean. If you’re too busy to talk to me, just say so,” Kara says petulantly.

“ _ You know that’s not it. I just have so much going on right now and classwork is starting to get harder and pile up and I just… I’m just stressed. Sorry, I snapped at you. But also, I’ve offered plenty of good options and you rejected all of them,”  _ Alex points out.

“I don’t know how to ride a skateboard!” Kara protests.

_ “Then learn! But, I’d definitely recommend trying a longboard first. It’s a little more stable- which you need- and it’s pretty popular at my school.” _

“Yeah, they are here, too. We have these skateboard racks everywhere you go so that your board is out of the way. You think I can get a cheap board secondhand somewhere?”

_ “Probably. You should definitely try to learn that, though. If you can learn to ride, you can cut your travel time way down. Now, I love you but I’ve gotta go meet Maggie,”  _ Alex sighs. Kara can hear the rustling on her bed and figures Alex is starting to pack her things up.

“Love you too. I’ll call you this weekend. Bye,” Kara says, hanging up.

“You know, I have a longboard that I never used. It was a present from Lois but it’s not for me. You want it?” Lucy offers.

“Yeah!” Kara beams, bouncing off the bed to hug her roommate.

“Cool. I’ll just have my dad package it up and mail it to me.” Lucy smiled, sitting up and pulling her notebook onto her lap. “Now that your crisis is over, I need your help with stats. So get that beautiful brain of yours over here.” Smiling, Kara sits on the edge of Lucy’s bed and they switch gears to focus on statistics.

 

“What if I fall?” Kara asks Lucy a few days later, biting her lip nervously. The longboard had arrived yesterday and it was currently sitting in their shared dorm room. Kara was staring at it, unsure of how to go about learning to ride it.

“Then you get back up,” Lucy retorts.

“I don’t know how to teach myself.”

“So ask someone to teach you. I’m  _ sure _ you could find a hot girl who knows how to longboard who’s willing to teach you to ride-” Lucy pauses and Kara knows from the devilish grin on her face to expect a sexual innuendo “-and not just the longboard.”

“ _ Lucy _ !” Kara shrieks with laughter and throws a pillow at her roommate. “I can’t do that!”

“You could definitely get a cute girl to teach you to ride a longboard though. Put an ad out on the school Facebook! Someone will respond. Here, give me your laptop. I’ll write it out,” Lucy says, snatching Kara’s laptop from her bed.

“Only if you agree not to send it until I approve it!” Kara protests, following Lucy back to her bed. It's lower to the ground than Kara's ( _ “I'm short, sue me for not wanting to jump to get into bed,” Lucy had joked when Kara said something. “Aren't you the pre-law student? Shouldn't you be doing the suing?” Kara had tried to joke. Lucy just rolled her eyes _ ). Lucy just smirks at Kara as she types. After a moment, she turns the computer around and raises a challenging eyebrow at Kara. 

“Odds are you let me post this as is?” Kara groans. She  _ hates _ this game; she always loses. Reading the short post, all typed out and ready to go, Kara blushes.  _ HELP WANTED _ , the post read.  _ Looking for a cute sapphic girl who knows how to longboard and is willing to teach me. Must own her own longboard, must be cute, must have time to work one on one. Willing to compensate via quality time, juice boxes, and snacks. Serious offers only, please _ . Kara can feel her cheeks burning bright red.

“Lucy, I can't post that! The whole school is on this Facebook page! Everyone will see it!” Kara scoffs, scandalized by Lucy's gall. 

“Oh please, no one even checks this anyway. It'll be funny! C’mon, odds are?” Kara pauses, trying to decide while remembering what Lucy had said when she'd first taught her the game ( _ “So basically if you don't really want to do it, you make the range big. Like one in a million. If it's something that you wouldn't mind doing, make it small like one in ten. Then I count down from three and we both say a number within the range you set. If we say the same number, you have to do it. If we say different numbers, we're off the hook. But it's no fun if you make it a big range all the time, you've gotta live life with a little bit of danger, right?” Lucy had winked).  _ Finally, Kara decides.

“Um, one in twenty?” Lucy grins at her, nodding.

“Three… two… one… Ten!” 

“Ten! Oh man,” Kara pouts.

“Yes! Oh, this is great! You wanna do the honors or should I?” Lucy rubbed her hands together, positively beaming.

“You can do it,” Kara groans, falling back onto Lucy’s bed as her best friend whoops with glee and posts the ad. “This is so embarrassing. What if nobody even responds? Or worse! What if someone does respond! What do I do?” Kara puts her hands over her face.

“If the girl is cute, you learn to longboard and then you go on a date,” Lucy explains, laying her head on Kara’s belly. Kara just grumbles and closes her eyes. Even as she does, she feels her phone vibrate with notifications, people liking and commenting on her post on the school page.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Kara moans.

 

**Hey babe, I can teach you to ride more than just my longboard.**

“I am so sick of these messages!” Kara groaned, immediately blocking the boy. It had only been two days and it felt like everyone and their mother on this campus had seen her post, liked it, and commented. A few of the boys (who either skipped over or chose to ignore the part about Kara wanting a girl to teach her) had started sending her messages. So far, the only things girls had done in response is like the post or comment something stupid. Of course, since the post was getting quite popular, Kara was getting recognized on campus; wherever she went, people stared and she heard the words ‘the longboard girl’ whispered over and over. On Friday night she had gone to a program held by her RA and ended up being interrogated about the long boarding post by curious passersby. 

“Sorry babe,” Lucy shrugged. “I really thought it would work. I could help you try and learn if you want.” It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and Kara knew this would be the perfect time to try and learn but Kara was still nervous. She stared at the board with its bright pink wheels and long, low deck. She knew the bottom was a rainbow flag, a gift for Lucy after she had come out as bi- Lois had meant well in getting the gay pride flag on it but Lucy had never taken to riding it even if it was funny. 

“No, maybe I'll just-” Kara is interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. “I swear if this is another idiot fuck boy,” she grumbles, letting the threat trail off. 

**Hi, I'm Lena. If you're still looking for someone to help you learn to ride, I'd be more than happy to help. May not be the exact style of cute girl you're looking for, but I can try my best ;D**

“Oh my god it's a girl,” Kara gasps, immediately clicking on her profile to stalk. “Oh my god,” she whispers, looking through the girl's profile pictures. Her profile is private so all Kara can see is her name (she's always been a sucker for some good alliteration) and the pictures. “I'm so gay,” she murmurs as she flips through the photos. 

The girl is almost supernaturally beautiful with pale white skin and dark black hair. Her hair is long in most pictures but when she puts it in a ponytail, Kara can see she's got an undercut on the back of her neck. She's got thick black rimmed hipster glasses in some pictures that make her eyes look like glowing green kryptonite ( _ those eyes would definitely be  _ my  _ kryptonite,  _ Kara thinks) and her lips are painted a different vibrant color in every picture she sees. She's got four piercings on each ear, a nice line from the lobes up the cartilage of her ears, and a small stud in her nose.

“Wow, she's cute. You should go for it,” Lucy says, startling Kara from her stalking. “Damn, Kara, relax! Control your thirst!” Lucy chuckles. 

“What do I say?” Kara whispers. 

“Maybe start with hello?”

“Lucy!” Kara groans. Why was her best friend so unhelpful?

“No seriously. Start with something like ‘hey, I'm definitely still looking for a teacher.’ And then you can make some joke about her  _ definitely _ meeting your cute goals or something. Try and match her flirtiness, if you can.”

“I can flirt!” Kara protests. 

“Can not.”

“Can too! Watch me!” Kara sticks her tongue out and goes to type out a message, trying to be flirty and funny. She proudly turns the phone around to show Lucy, a smug smile on her face.  **Hey! I’m definitely still looking if you’re the one offering ;D And while you are certainly the kind of cute I wanted, you’re also exactly the right style of gorgeous that I needed** **_,_ ** it read. Lucy raised a surprised eyebrow, whistling lowly.

“Damn, Danvers. Send that. Who knew you had such game?”

“Told you,” Kara smirks as she sends it. Within a few minutes, she gets another message back.

**Well, aren’t you forward? Do you have your own longboard? When do you want to start learning?**

Kara wriggles in her seat, excited as she types back.  **As soon as you’re ready. Not doing much right now ;D. I’ve got a board and I’m ready to go. I’m in Cedar Hall, floor two.**

**I’m in Baker, floor five. Meet me in your lobby in twenty minutes?**

**Sounds great,** Kara types, ignoring Lucy’s questioning looks.  **Message me when you’re on your way. Can’t wait to see you ;D**

“Well, little miss flirt, look at you. You’ve got a date. Let’s get you ready to go. You ready to keep up with the whole… the flirty thing when you have to look into those  _ piercing _ green eyes?” Lucy giggles as Kara’s face pales.

“Oh, God. I can’t do this in person! I’m gonna- I’ll ramble and stumble over my words and I’ll fall off the skateboard and she won’t think I’m cool! Oh, God, what do I do? Maybe I should just cancel. Lucy, I told her she was gorgeous. She thinks I’m a flirt! What do I do?” Kara shrieks.

 

As soon as Kara found Lena, she knew she was doomed.

“Hey, you’re Kara, right?” and Kara just stared, mouth open slightly. Because Lena’s profile pictures had not done her justice. She was wearing a plain black tank top showing off her toned arms with a black and red checkered flannel tied around her waist. Her black skinny jeans had rips in the knees and on her left thigh. Her gray beanie was artfully placed so it slouched low on her dark hair. Her glasses perched low on her nose, lips painted a sinful red, nose ring glinting as it catches the sunlight and black converse on her feet, she’s everything Kara could ever want in a girl. When Lena’s lips quirk into a smirk, Kara remembers to stammer out a response.

“Uh, yeah- yep! Kara, that’s me! And, um, y-y-you’re Lena, right?” she stutters awkwardly. Her cheeks burn as she imagines what Lena must be thinking; she’s holding back a chuckle and nodding at Kara, now. With the longboard pressed against her side, Kara can feel all of her confidence, all of the swagger she had from messaging Lena, all of it was slowly slipping away.

“I like your board,” Lena says after a moment, pointing with one finger to the bottom of her board. Kara blushes as she realizes that it’s showing the rainbow flag design.

“It was, um, it was a present from my friend Lucy. And that had been a gift from her sister, so… I didn’t- not that I have a problem with it being the gay pride flag! I’m very gay, like, super gay. So’s my sister, Alex. And Lucy- she’s my roommate and best friend and she gave me this board- she’s bi! So, like-”

“Kara, dear, people are starting to stare,” Lena whispers, touching her arm to interrupt her rambling. “Why don’t we go somewhere to practice a bit. We can walk there for now, just until you figure out how to get the board under your feet,” Lena winks. Kara bites her lower lip to stop herself from rambling again and nods. “Alright, perfect.”

They walk in silence for a while, Kara keeping her head down as Lena leads her towards the back of the campus to a rarely used auxiliary parking lot by the water. It was much farther away from campus and was mostly used for commuter students during the week. On the weekends, it was usually empty. 

“So, what makes you want to learn to ride?” Lena asks after a while. Kara shrugs, still keeping her eyes forward.

“I have a class in the north campus classrooms then, ten minutes later, I have to run down to the Grant school of journalism for a class with Grant herself. And I’m always late and I think Professor Grant hates me. I was complaining to my sister Alex- the gay one, remember?- and she said I could learn to skateboard and Lucy told me I could use hers because longboarding can be easier to balance on for new people,” Kara says. She talks quickly, only glancing at Lena every few minutes. 

“Well, she’s not wrong. A longboard is designed for cruising, basically. Gets you from point A to point B. There are lots of features on the board that are different from those on a skateboard that make it better for cruising as opposed to doing tricks on a skateboard. A longboard can give you more stability,” Lena explains. Kara finds herself lulled by the smooth timbre of Lena’s voice, looking up at her more and more, starting to relax. 

“So, um, how do I do it? Like, what are we gonna do?” Kara asks, smiling shyly at Lena, who hums thoughtfully, her own cheeks turning a light pink.

“Well, first I can show you how to position your feet, maybe let you feel the board, the way it moves underneath you-” Kara blushes when she catches Lena’s eye. Lena just throws her head back, laughing. “Head out of the gutter, Danvers! Anyway, you’ve gotta feel how the board moves. Then- depending on how you’re doing- we can start working on getting you moving,” Lena smirks. Kara lets herself giggle. “Ah, perfect. Nice and empty,” Lena announces. Kara is startled to realize that they’ve already arrived at the parking lot, and Lena is right: most of the lot is empty. There are a few parked cars scattered around but Lena takes them to the farthest section where no one has parked.

“I should have asked before, um, should I get a helmet?” Kara asks nervously, fiddling with her hands and spinning the wheels on her longboard.

“You can. If it makes you feel better, absolutely. If you’re just using this to travel and you’re not planning on doing tricks and stuff, you should be fine without it. Really, it’s a matter of personal preference. But… you probably won’t need it for today. Anyway, do you know which is your dominant foot?” 

“Um… I write with my right hand?” Kara says hesitantly, mimicking Lena as she lets the board fall, wheels down as if she’s ready to go. Lena smirks.

“Okay, stand in front of me. Be a little looser,” she instructs, going to stand behind Kara. “Do you trust me?” Immediately, Kara nods, surprising herself. “Okay, close your eyes. I’m going to push you a little bit. Don’t think about it; just let yourself fall naturally, okay?” 

“Okay,” Kara whispers, closing her eyes, working hard to keep herself from tensing, knowing that Lena is right behind her, close enough to feel her heat and yet also waiting for the shove. It comes in the center of Kara’s back, just a gentle nudge. Kara listens, lets herself fall forward, stepping forward with her right foot.

“Alright, see how you stepped forward with your right? That means your right is probably dominant and should be your back foot. That’s the one you push off with. So, look what I do,” Lena instructs, pointing down to show Kara as she rests her left foot on the board, toes pointing towards the front of the board. “And then I use my right foot to push forward and when I’ve got a good speed going, I put my back foot on the board and just cruise. Look, watch my feet.” Kara watched her go in loose circles, pushing and gliding. Her cheeks are tinged pink when she gets back in front of Kara again and she’s beaming.

“Now, your turn.”

“My what now?” Kara stammers.

“Put your feet on as if you’re riding, like when I was cruising before. Yes, just like that. Great!” Lena praises as Kara stands herself up. “Okay, find your center of gravity. I’m going to put my hands on your hips and push you along. I want you to figure out how it feels when you cruise, okay?” Kara nods quickly. As Lena’s hands wrap around on either side of her hips, she tries not to jump. Kara’s tank top has ridden up and her jeans are riding low and Lena’s fingers leave a trail of fire and goosebumps in their wake. 

“Loosen up,” Lena whispers as she begins to move, rolling Kara around. “You’re too tense. Let yourself feel the center of gravity, the way the board moves across the ground. Don’t lean back. Just take a breath and  _ glide _ ,” Lena continues before letting go and pushing Kara and the board along. Kara opens her eyes, startled by the sudden lack of Lena’s touch, only to find herself safely gliding across the parking lot, leaving Lena watching with a proud smile on her face.

 

“That was great! You’ll never be late to Grant’s class again,” Lena beams as they’re starting to head back towards the dorms.

“It’s all thanks to you,” Kara giggles. 

“You feel confident enough to ride it back towards campus? I mean, you did promise me snacks.” Lena raises one eyebrow.

“Who said I would give it to you now? And, I was sort of thinking… Since you did such a stellar job teaching me, I was thinking… you deserve something better than animal crackers and juice boxes in my dorm room. Maybe… dinner at Bertucci’s this weekend?” Kara suggests, feeling her cheeks go red.

“I think that sounds like a pretty good plan,” Lena whispers, leaning in to kiss Kara’s cheek. “Now, let’s see how good of a teacher I am. Race me to my dorm?” She waits, gives Kara time to put her board on the ground and push off- hesitant and slow- before she gets a running start, swerving around in front of Kara. She keeps her speed in check, allowing herself to stay close to Kara, grinning and teasing and making funny faces and dancing until they get back to her dorm.

“So… I need your number so we can do our next longboarding lesson,” Lena smiles.

“And our date,” Kara pipes up.

“And our date,” Lena adds. Smiling like fools, they swap phones to add their information. They’re both slow and reluctant to leave. “So, I’ll see you around?” Lena finally asks.

“Yeah, totally!” Kara beams. Smiling bashfully, she tucks the board up under her armpit and heads off back to her dorm, beaming like an idiot.

 

“ _ Kara, are you aware you’re famous on Tumblr?” _ Maggie says in lieu of a greeting.

“Hey, Maggie, I thought Alex called me?” Kara says, checking her phone.

_ “I called from her phone. And you didn’t answer my question. Are you aware that you’re famous on Tumblr?” _ Maggie says quickly.

“What?!” Kara squeaks.

_ “Yeah! The Sapphic side of Tumblr is freaking out over you and that girl and the longboarding thing. I saw screenshots of your original post last week and then yesterday I saw an update with pictures of you learning how to longboard and smiling like an idiot at you. My Tumblr gays are calling you guys the longboarding lesbian couple. It’s cute,” _ Maggie explains.  _ “Here, I’ll screenshot the post and send it to you.” _

“This is so embarrassing!” Kara groans. “We haven’t even had one date yet and already Tumblr is talking about us? Plus, I’m not gay. I’m pan! I was just looking for a girl right now!”

_ “Hey, little Danvers, you know you never have to explain your sexuality to me. If you felt like looking for a cute girlfriend, that’s fine. If you decided that you wanted to look for a dude next time, that’s cool too. It’s your life. I’m just telling you what they’re saying. Oh- Alex, stop, I’ll put it-” _ there’s a shuffling and the sound changes- “ _ Hey Kara, I put it on speaker. We’re in Alex’s room and it’s just me and Alex,” _ Maggie explains.

“Hi, Alex!” Kara calls, beaming.

_ “Little mad that I had to find out about your hot new girlfriend from Tumblr, sis,” _ Alex said. Kara blushed and fidgeted.

“She’s not my girlfriend! We haven’t even gone on a date, yet!”

_ “Yet? When is this date, Kara?”  _ Maggie asks. Kara can see her waggling her eyebrows in her mind’s eye. She’s gotten to know her sister’s girlfriend so well that she can pick out her teasing mannerisms over a phone call; Kara is actually pretty impressed with herself.

“Tomorrow. Dinner at Bertucci’s.”

_ “Fancy schmancy,” _ Alex grins.  _ “Anyway, I just wanted to call and check in. I expect a full FaceTime after this date so we can debrief. Also, please be careful not to hurt yourself riding that longboard around.” _ ”

“I know, I know. But, on the plus side, I haven’t been late to Professor Grant’s class since I learned how to ride! I’m pretty sure she doesn’t hate me as much now that I’m on time!” Kara beams.

_ “That’s great, Kara, but I’m already running late for class. I just had to check up on you once Maggie showed me that post. Love you. Call you later. Bye!” _ Alex said quickly.

“Love you, bye!”

_ “Later, little Danvers!” _ Maggie called. Kara chuckled as she looked at the screenshot of the post, immediately logging onto her seldom used Tumblr to find it and reblog it.

At the bottom of the thread, she reblogs it and adds,  **actually, the blonde is a longboarding pansexual!** Within minutes, she has at least thirty new followers (and counting) and countless likes and reblogs. But she feels her heart stop when she sees what another user (with the blog named @lesb1an-luth0r) has added to the post.

**Yeah but the brunette is totally a longboarding lesbian and can’t wait for her date with the cute blonde!**

Kara has never hit the follow button so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I had two classes on opposite ends of my campus but instead of asking cute girls for help learning how to longboard I just ran from class to class. I wish something like this had happened to me lol.


	3. Waitress (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang goes to Chili's and Kara leaves her number for a cute waitress, subtly outing herself in the process

They had just finished their finals and it was the last night the whole group would be together before people started going back home. It had been Kara’s idea (of course it had been) to get dinner together. Piling into two cars, they made their way to the nearest Chili’s and waited for the hostess to move around the tables so they could all sit together. 

“I can’t  _ believe _ our first year is over,” Clark said.

“Well, we’re a quarter of the way done!” Kara added cheerfully.

“That’s only 25%,” Maggie deadpanned.

“Like the grade I got on my sociology final, probably,” Winn joked.

“There’s still 3 years, and that’s just for undergrad,” James pointed out.

“No, see, I decided to leave everything related to school  _ at _ school. Tonight is not for discussion of grades, classes, or college. Tonight we’re just going to eat and talk about our summer plans,” Lois said, talking over everyone. Alex, Maggie, and Vasquez nodded in agreement.

“And  _ drink _ ,” Lucy added with a devilish grin.

“Luce, you brought your fake?” Kara said, scandalized.

“Hell yeah! Gotta test it out somewhere, right?”

“I swear, if you get that taken at a  _ Chili’s _ , I will never let you live it down, Lane,” Cat said, smirking. The hostess came back then, grinning and grabbing the menus.

“If you’ll follow me,” she said brightly, getting everyone’s attention. “Your table is right this way. Lena will be your server tonight and she’ll be right along. Enjoy!” 

“Thanks!” Kara called as the hostess left and everyone took their seats. Kara paused a moment, seating herself at the end of the table across from James, Clark on his right and Lois across from him on Kara’s left. Kara adjusted her glasses and smiled at James.

“So, do you know what you’re going to get yet?” James asked conversationally. Kara was about to answer when their waitress arrived. Kara’s eyes widened slightly taking in this woman’s appearance. She was dressed in the standard uniform of a black polo with a red trim and the Chili’s logo, black jeans, and plain sneakers. Her dark, sleek hair was pulled into a high, tight ponytail and had a pair of black Ray-Ban square glasses slipping down her nose.

“Hey there, guys. I’m Lena, and I’ll be your server tonight,” she said in a lilting Irish accent. “Can I get you guys something to drink?” She took out her little black notebook and a purple pen, looking to Kara.

“Before we do that, can we just do this as separate checks?” Alex interjected. Maggie snorted at her, muttering something about Alex being the group mom, per usual. “Well, I figured it’s better to establish that now rather than later after she’s done all the work,” Alex retorted defensively, elbowing her girlfriend.

“No, it’s fine. It actually does help me. But how can we… Alright, I’m just going to go around in the same order every time to help me keep track. Does that work?” Lena asked, smiling as everyone nodded. “Perfect. I’ll just start with you if that’s alright?” she looked expectantly at Kara, waiting for her drink order.

“Uh- um… Just… water with a lemon for me,” Kara stuttered nervously, fiddling with her glasses. They went around the table in a clockwise circle, all of them ordering the cheapest drink options possible (“the struggles of college kids,” Winn had joked).

“I’ll have the raspberry margarita please,” Lucy said, closing the drink menu, breaking the streak of icy waters, lemonades, and fountain sodas.

“Can I just see some ID?” Lena asked, taking the offered license, inspecting it for a moment before smiling and handing it back. “Salt on the rim?”

“Yes, please,” Lucy beamed. Lena finished taking the drink orders before heading off to the bar to fill them, promising to be back soon. As soon as she was gone, Kara exhaled and sank down in her seat.  _ Fuck, I’m gay, _ she thought to herself.

 

“Phones in the center of the table. This is a device-free dinner. We’re going to enjoy each others’ company instead,” Maggie declared with a smug grin, snatching the phones of those sitting closest to her. She stacked them neatly in the center of the table, raising one eyebrow and watching as everyone slowly followed suit.

“Oh, I like that!” Lena said brightly as she came back with a tray full of drinks balanced on her shoulder, placing it carefully on the nearest empty table. As she did it, Kara couldn’t help but admire the arm strength it took to carry ten full glasses. “Alright, here’s the margarita. And then… a lemonade and then a strawberry lemonade. Um… who had the Diet Coke? Great. And the waters for everyone else. Did I get that right?” Lena said hopefully. Vasquez tried to sneakily switch the water in front of her with the strawberry lemonade in front of Alex to correct their orders, but Lena noticed. “Ah, so close!” she laughed. “Sorry about that. Is anyone ready to order?” 

“Um, I’m not…” Vasquez stammered, looking around and waiting for everyone else to respond and save them from being in the spotlight.

“I think we need a few more minutes,” James said. Lena nodded and walked away, giving everyone a moment. Blushing furiously, Kara kept her eyes trained on the menu for a few minutes even after the gorgeous waitress disappeared. 

“You good, Kara?” Lois asked gently, noticing the way Kara picked at the skin on her thumb anxiously.

“Just… getting a headache, I think,” Kara lied, chest tightening. Lois nodded and went back to looking at the menu. 

“We should get an appetizer,” she murmured to Kara conspiratorially. Kara nodded eagerly.

“Cheese fries?”

“Absolutely. And the boys get none.”

“Perfect,” Kara grinned. For a moment, she was able to forget about the beautiful girl with the green eyes until she had to give her the order, stammering and forgetting what she was going to get as she got lost in the stunning color and mesmerizing accent. Thankfully, neither Alex nor Maggie was close enough to hear her and tease her. Lois looked at her strangely for a moment before just shrugging it off while Clark and James were too focused on discussing some show they were watching to even notice her strange behavior.

 

Once the food came, Kara was able to focus on something other than her burgeoning crush on the cute waitress. The table ate in relative silence, only asking occasional questions about the food and what else they needed. While they were eating, Lena came back only to bring Maggie an extra container of ranch dressing for her quesadilla and another margarita for Lucy. Kara was able to avoid eye contact beyond smiling in confirmation that everything tasted just fine. It was only once they had finished up eating and were in the process of paying that Kara wondered what to do. 

She had been the first to pay on the little device that sat on their table. It was some sort of touchscreen kiosk that allowed them to pay for their separate meals with a credit card without waiting for the waitress to come back. While Kara waited for everyone else to pay, she fiddled with a pen she found in her purse.

_ What if I just… left her my number on a receipt? I could do that. I could be brave. What’s that thing? Ten seconds of insane bravery? Or is it stupidity? God, what movie is that from again? Or is it a show? _ Kara thought, twirling the pen idly.

“So, if my bill came to $15.62, and I want to leave a 20% tip, then I leave… Can our device-free dinner be done now? I need my phone calculator,” Lucy said, scrunching up her nose as she thought.

“Maybe if you hadn’t had three margaritas, you would be able to do basic math,” Lois scolded.

“Please, just because you’re a lightweight and three margaritas could bowl you over doesn’t mean I am. This is  _ nothing _ ,” Lucy chuckled. But her cheeks were pink and she was yawning slightly even though it was barely eight. Kara just tuned out their bickering.

_ What’s the worst that can happen? She doesn’t call. And then you never have to see her again. It’s not like you’re here all the time. It’ll be fine. Just… write something clever. And your name! Oh, and maybe describe yourself so she knows who you are… Oh, shoot, but you haven’t come out to everyone here. Eh, fuck it. I’ll just be aggressively out. I can do that. It’s no one’s business anyway. Okay, Danvers… You can do it. Yep, grab your receipt and… perfect. _

“What’s that?” Clark asked curiously, watching Kara scribble away on the little slip of paper.

“Uh… Nothing,” Kara said nervously, losing her will to be so boldly and brazenly out when her cousin looked at her. Clark just shrugged. But now, Lois was looking, too.

“Whatcha got there, Kara?” she asked. Thankfully, the whole table was standing up. Kara held onto the receipt.

“Just the receipt. I… Um, I’m leaving my number. For the- for the waitress,” Kara stammered, not looking at Lois.

“Oh, okay. I didn’t know you were gay,” Lois said softly.

“Bi, technically.” Lois just nodded, waiting a moment as Kara tucked the receipt into one of the black bill folds, making it stick out quite obviously. “I figure there’s no harm in trying, right?” Kara said as they made their way out to the parking lot with the group.

“Exactly,” Lois said with a smile. The conversation dropped off after that and Kara never expected to hear from the waitress.

Imagine her surprise when she got back to campus and found a new text from an unknown number.

**Hey there, Kara. It’s Lena, the waitress from Chili’s? I just wanted to text you and say I thought you were cute, too. Maybe we could hang out sometime? As long as it’s not at Chili’s ;D**

“Oh my God! She texted me! The waitress- I left my number and- she texted me back!” Kara squealed excitedly. The others stopped, smirking and grinning. Clark, James, and Winn just gave her confused looks. “Oh my God, guys, I’m bi. And she  _ texted me back _ !”

“Well, say something,” Alex encouraged, already having known about Kara’s sexuality since they both came out to each other their senior year of high school. Kara bounced on her toes excitedly, trying to think of something clever to say.

**I’d love to! And we don’t have to go to Chili’s to hang out. I’d be happy to see you anywhere :D**

“Perfect. Now, can we get inside? I’ve got some Burnett’s in my fridge that I have to get rid of before I get home and I’d love to get wasted,” Alex grinned wickedly.

“Oh, Alex, gross. Burnett’s tastes like paint thinner,” Lois complained, wrinkling her nose. Kara pocketed her phone and followed her friends up to her sister’s room, ready to get tipsy and reminisce about their first full year of college gone by before heading for home within a few days. When Kara checked her phone the next day, she checked her phone to find a text from Lena.

**It’s a date!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except irl my friend didn't seem to connect the fact that I was leaving my number for a waitress to the fact that I'm gay- heteronormativity strikes again, amirite? And the cute waitress never texted me but it's whatever...


	4. Flu Season (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara catches a nasty stomach virus and Lena is there to help her.
> 
>  
> 
> A WARNING: this chapter will contain semi-graphic descriptions of the stomach flu and all of its symptoms (mainly vomiting). I try not to get too gross, but if this kind of thing bothers you, you'll probably want to skip this whole chapter. I promise I won't be offended if you need to skip it for your own preferences.

At first, Kara didn’t know what woke her in the middle of the night. Groggily, she sat up. Maybe she needed to pee? Kara stood slowly, careful not to wake her roommate Lucy. The moment her feet touched the ground, she felt her stomach roiling, churning unhappily. She was nauseated. Weary and tired, she stumbled out of the room as quickly as she could, closing the door silently. As quickly as she could move, she made it into the shared suite bathroom and fell to her knees, vomiting noisily into the toilet.

Kara groaned as she leaned against the cubicle wall. She didn’t quite feel  _ better _ , per se, but she didn’t feel any worse. Kara flushed the toilet, peed, then washed her hands and washed her mouth out, quickly brushing her teeth again, rubbing her eyes with her fist before heading back to bed. She checked her phone once she was laying in her bed again, groaning softly when she saw it was only two. Kara rolled over and fell back asleep quickly.

 

An hour later, she was up again and hunched over the toilet. She brushed her teeth again and headed back to bed, certain that there was nothing left in her stomach.

 

Another hour later and she was awake again, on her knees in the bathroom. There was nothing left in her stomach, but she was spitting out bile anyway. Kara felt empty, drowsy and miserable but her stomach was still churning. She dry heaved a few more times before making her way back to bed.

 

By the time Lucy woke up at 7:30, Kara had thrown up five times, though the last three times were just disgusting bile and dry heaving.

“You feeling alright? You look like shit,” Lucy helpfully pointed out.

“No,” Kara groaned, propping herself up on her elbow. “I was up all night throwing up. I think I got that stomach virus going around.” An all-campus email had gone out alerting the students that a nasty GI virus was sweeping its way through the city and surrounding areas, though there were no confirmed cases on campus yet.

“Oh no, do you need anything? Do you have water and stuff?” Lucy asked, dropping the sarcasm and wit for a moment, genuinely concerned about her friend.

“I just throw it back up,” Kara groaned, falling back on the bed. 

“Yeah, but you have to be hydrated,” Lucy pointed out. “You’re not going to classes, right? Do you want me to try and bring some food back for you? I know the dining hall has crackers and stuff.”

“No, I think I’m gonna skip my morning classes so I can rest and go to my lab this afternoon,” Kara said. 

“That’s a dumb idea,” Lucy said bluntly. “You’re sick, you shouldn’t go to any of your classes. You’ll get everyone else sick, plus you need to rest if you want to get better.”

“Yeah, but it’s the first lab of the semester. And I can’t miss labs!” Kara protested. 

“Your lab teacher has to understand. You’re literally throwing up, you can’t go.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t… I don’t know,” Kara said tiredly, dropping back to lay down.

“You should stay here and rest. Email your professors, go to health services if you get worse. I’ll bring you back water and I’ll even go to your professor’s offices to get work if you want, but I really don’t think you should go to class. Your professors are gonna understand.” Kara sat there for a moment, contemplating. She really  _ did _ feel awful, but what if she missed something important?

“Maybe… If I throw up again before 9:00 I won’t go,” Kara decided. 

“Okay, but for what it’s worth, I really think you should just stay home totally. I’m gonna go take a shower. And… Out of curiosity, which stall did you puke in?” Lucy asked, grabbing a container of disinfectant wipes.

“The one closest to the sink,” Kara groaned, rolling over in bed and closing her eyes. She curled into a ball, clutching her stomach. Lucy turned the light off as she went to the bathroom to shower. Kara laid in bed for a few minutes, hoping to fall back asleep. She stumbled into the bathroom not ten minutes later before throwing up again. Lucy came out of the shower to find Kara brushing her teeth, face pale and clammy.

“You going back to bed now?” Lucy asked, raising one eyebrow. Kara nodded miserably. “And emailing your teachers that you can’t come to class?” she continued. Kara nodded, spitting into the sink.

“There’s not even anything left. It’s all bile… and water.” Kara knew she sounded miserable and childish and petulant, but she really didn’t feel good. 

“Sucks. But you’ve gotta keep hydrating. I’ll bring you back some Gatorade after my first class. Are you gonna go home while you’re sick?”

“No, it’s too far away,” Kara groaned.

“You gonna go to health services?”

“Also too far. I get tired walking from bed to here. I can’t make it that far away.”

“Dude, that’s not good,” Lucy deadpanned. Kara slowly began to walk back to their shared room, slowly and rubbing her eyes, still clutching her stomach.

“I’m aware.”

“You also need to stay hydrated and try and get something in your stomach. Go back to bed and I’ll bring you some crackers and Gatorade. Blue or yellow?”

“Blue,” Kara groaned, climbing into her bed. She curled back into a ball under the covers, tapping out a quick message to Eliza, explaining what happened. She would text Alex later, once she had the energy to have a real conversation.

 

Kara spent the rest of the day in a haze. She slept, she watched Netflix, she slept. She drank Gatorade, then she puked blue. She ate a cracker, then she spat it back up. She texted with Alex some, texted with Eliza, emailed her professors (most of whom emailed her back, hoping she’d feel better and assuring her not to worry about making up work). Halfway through the day, Kara decided she needed to go see health services. She had thrown up fourteen times in under twelve hours and she was miserable.

She texted her friends just to let them know where she’d be before making her way out of bed, quickly changing into clean clothes, throwing her hair into a messy bun and walking down the hall. Kara made her way down the two flights of stairs by leaning on the wall and holding the railing with two hands. Once she was outside, Kara was hoping the fresh air would help, but it only really made her squint against the bright sunlight. She walked slowly, down the steps and across the street, along a sidewalk until she found the building where she thought health services was. Exhausted, sweaty and probably at least a little paler than usual, Kara headed into the lobby.

“Hi, can I help you find something?” a voice said, startling Kara out of her revery. She had been glancing around the lobby, trying to figure out where to go before she zoned out and tried to focus really hard on not puking.

“Uh… Sorry, health services? Is that- are you that- I mean- what I mean to say is… Is this health services?” Kara stammered. The girl behind her desk- she was familiar but Kara couldn’t put together why she was familiar right now- smiled fondly, shaking her head. She moved her long, dark hair out of her face and Kara was momentarily distracted by her piercing green eyes.

“Sorry, no. This is resident life and housing. Health services are upstairs. You go up a floor and it’s the door directly to the left of the elevators,” she explained, pointing to the elevator doors across the lobby. Kara nodded, pressing her fingers to her temple to ward off her growing headache before trudging towards the stairs.

“Thank you,” Kara called over her shoulder. She always felt a little weird about taking the elevator for just one floor since she was perfectly able to take the stairs. Still, she was exhausted by the time she made it all the way up. Kara clutched her stomach with one hand, fighting the urge to vomit in the hallway at the scent of disinfectant the moment she opened the door to health services.

“Hi, can I help you?” The woman was sitting at a desk behind a glass window and Kara leaned on the desk in front of her, trying to appear casual, but also exhausted.

“Hi, um, I need to see a nurse or someone, I think?” Kara said, clearing her throat.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Well, no.” Kara frowned.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll need to make an appointment. If you go over there to the computers, you can register and it’ll walk you through the process with prompts as you set up your appointment. Make sure that you bring your insurance card in case we need to give you medication or any more serious treatment."

“Oh, um… Okay,” Kara said softly. She tried very hard not to pout as she added, “do you know when the next appointment is available?”

“Um… Let me just… one hour,” she informed her after clicking on her computer.

“Oh, that’s… Okay, I’ll just… Go make an appointment.” Kara tried not to say  _ I have to come back? I have to walk all the way back to my dorm and all the way back here? I’m not sure I can do that. _ Blinking and rubbing her eyes, struggling to keep focused on the words in front of her, Kara followed the prompts and set up an appointment for an hour from now. She bid goodbye to the receptionist before slowly making her way out of the office. Part of her just wanted to stay here, but she didn’t feel up to making small talk with the receptionist or dealing with people’s weird looks when they walked in and out. Kara waved to the girl with the pretty eyes still behind the desk on her way out.

Halfway back to the dorm, Kara’s dizziness grew infinitely worse. The world seemed to spin and the need to throw up has increased ten-fold. Kara heard a little voice in her head (that sounded suspiciously like Alex’s) telling her to  _ sit down, dummy, if you pass out it’s better to do it from a sitting position than a standing one. _ So she sat on the edge of the sidewalk and put her head between her knees, coughing and spitting up more clear bile. She groaned, closing her eyes.

“Hey, hey, wake up. Oh, man, come on, sweetie, oh, there’s those eyes,” a voice said, pulling Kara back into a sitting-up position from where she was slouching on her knees. She blinked sleepily, confused to find the girl from the office, brows drawn in concern and red lips pursed in concentration.

“I’m not sleeping. I just… threw up a little bit. Sorry, oh god, I bet my breath smells,” Kara groaned sleepily.

“No, you were definitely unconscious for at least a minute or two. I was shaking your shoulder and talking to you and you didn’t respond,” the girl scoffed, shaking her head, a small nose ring glinting in the sunlight. “You looked a little shaky when you left so I wanted to make sure you got somewhere safe, so… I was kinda watching from the sidewalk outside my office. Then I saw you sit down and everything, so… Anyway, I’m calling public safety.”

“What, no, why?” Kara said quickly. She glanced around as if checking to make sure no one was staring.

“Um… because you just threw up then passed out in the middle of campus? Plus you’re all pale and sweaty but you’re shivering and your cheeks are pink. You look like you have a stomach bug,” the girl said, raising one eyebrow as if daring Kara to challenge her. Kara barely opened her mouth before the girl started dialing, holding the phone up to her ear. As she reported the situation to the public safety officer on the other end, Kara groaned and rubbed at her eyes.

“I have an appointment at health services in less than an hour. Couldn’t I have just waited?” Kara groaned. The girl rolled her eyes at the statement, still on the phone. She started rubbing Kara’s back and Kara groaned again, pitching forward and coughing. She barely even had any saliva to spit up at this point.

“Yeah, hi, I’m not sure if this is an emergency or not. My name’s Lena Luthor. I work in the department of res life and housing and we’re in the same building as health services so- yes, I promise this is all relevant if you’d just let me finish I’m getting to the point. This girl left health services and she looked really sick and dizzy so I went outside to make sure she was okay and I found her sitting on the ground with her head between her knees. I think she was unconscious for a minute. She woke up now, and then she threw up but it was basically water. She looks really sick, could you send someone? Yeah, we’re on the main road through campus just about 100 yards away from the Center of Student Life building. Okay, yeah, thanks. See you soon,” the girl- Lena, apparently, Kara thought that sounded familiar- said. She put her phone in her pocket before looking back at Kara. “They’re sending their EMT van with a stretcher. Probably to take you to the hospital. How long have you been sick?”

“Just today, but it’s been really bad. I can’t keep anything down. You might wanna stay back a bit,” Kara warned her. Lena didn’t move, just continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

“You got that GI virus?” Lena asked. She could hear an approaching ambulance and she hoped it was the EMTs. She imagined this girl wanted to get off the ground before classes ended and the sidewalks got crowded.

“I guess? I have the symptoms. I’ve been puking since, like, 2 AM. I just… I just want to feel better.” Kara knew she was whining but she figured she was allowed after the shitty day she’d had (literally- stomach viruses were the  _ worst _ ).

“Hey, hey, I know, I get it. Look, here’s the public safety guys. They’re probably going to take you to the hospital, hook you up to an IV to rehydrate you. You’ll get a note and a couple of days out of classes,” Lena said in hushed tones, waving over the EMTs in their uniforms. She took a step back to give them room, not hearing the way Kara whined when Lena let go of her. Lena watched from the side as they took her blood pressure, pulse, and other measurements. They lifted the shaking girl onto a stretcher before explaining that they were indeed taking her to the hospital to get an IV rehydration since the school didn’t have the equipment to do it. Lena fiddled with her hair nervously, surprised when a pen fell from behind her ear before she remembered: she often stuck a pen behind her ear for easy access while she was doing homework.

“Hey, wait one second!” Lena called. The EMTs paused. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand, eyes glinting mischievously. The EMTs tutted and huffed while Lena scribbled her number down on Kara’s hand, wrote her name and drew a heart before blowing on the ink to let it dry, winking up at Kara. “Call me when you’re feeling better?” Kara nodded wordlessly, jaw dropped to her chest. “I’ve gotta get back to work. Seriously, text me!” Lena said before jogging back to the office, hoping her boss understood her absence.

As they loaded Kara into the ambulance and rumbled down the road towards the ambulance, Kara picked up her jaw before looking to the medic sitting in the back with her. “Don’t let them wash my hand until I’ve saved this number,” she murmured sleepily, pulling her phone from her back pocket.

“Damn college kids,” the medic said fondly, laughing as she said it. “You always keep it interesting.” Kara just hummed in response.


	5. First Kiss (Sanvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ So one time when I was high school I slept over at this girls house and we were friends who had just come out to each other (I am also a girl and very gay) and essentially admitted a mutual crush (maybe not in so many words). So I wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss me but we were both super nervous and being really awkward about it. So at one point I was like "so how is this supposed to work? Like won't our noses bump together?" Please bear in mind I had never kissed anyone. And she was like "no..." And I was like "but how" and she goes, "like this." And kissed me.
> 
> Anyway, like I said, that was high school, not college, but I thought you might appreciate because I think it's a cute, though incredibly dorky, story.” ~McKenna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I absolutely appreciate this comment/ prompt. It's adorable and so relatable, I love it. Second, I hope you enjoy reading this Sanvers interpretations of it. I changed a few things so that it fits with the college theme, but I hope it's close enough to the prompt!!

They met in their Bio 103 class, the first required course for any student majoring in one of the sciences. Alex arrived first, always early, and took a seat on a lab bench. Within five minutes, more students started trickling in and the lab slowly filled. The seat next to Alex remained empty until the last few minutes before class when someone ran in, a panicked expression on their face and clattering noisily as they dropped some of their belongings. Everyone including Alex turned to look at this new entry and Alex inhaled sharply as she looked at this girl.

She was short with tan skin and beautiful dark, curly hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a scrunchy, black joggers, and a gray t-shirt, both bearing the school’s emblem and the insignia for the rugby team. When she looked up to offer an embarrassed smile, Alex saw her dimples and the light smattering of freckles across her nose.  _ Oh, damn, I’m so gay, _ Alex thought to herself, immediately blushing at the thought. She had realized she was gay in her senior year, tearfully coming out to first her sister, then her best friend Vicki, then finally her mother. Each had gone well, though her friendship with Vicki had already started to deteriorate as Alex pulled away, both jealous of Vicki’s new boyfriend and afraid of her reaction. Now, while Alex was able to acknowledge her own gayness when faced with a pretty girl, she was still irrevocably awkward about it.

“Sorry, I, uh, I tripped,” the girl explained, cheeks turning pink as a few people chuckled. She gathered her backpack and stood, making eye contact with Alex who was still turned around, watching. The girl gestured to the empty spot next to Alex and Alex’s eyes widened in surprise, nodding wordlessly. “Thanks. I got a little lost on my way here, so I’m running late,” the girl explained. Alex nodded. Once the girl had settled herself, she stuck out a hand to Alex. “I’m Maggie Del- uh, Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer,” she said, stumbling over her words. 

“Alex Danvers,” Alex said, not wanting to embarrass Maggie further by questioning her.

“So, what year are you? I’m a freshman,” Maggie continued. “I’m majoring in criminal justice, but I was thinking of adding a bio minor or something. How about you?”

“Me too- I mean, I’m a freshman, t-too. Um, I’m double majoring in bio and chem with a minor in biomedical engineering.” Maggie’s eyes widened, looking impressed. Before she could respond, the professor walked in and started class.

 

And that was how it started, Maggie and Alex, best friends and lab partners. After that first class, they’d exchanged numbers (“to, like, study and stuff? Or maybe… we could hang out, y’know? I could use some friends on campus,” Maggie said with a lopsided grin) and that was it. They ate meals together, studied for exams together, did their homework in companionable silence, introduced each other to new shows on Netflix, and generally became quickly inseparable. Alex showed up to every single one of Maggie’s rugby matches to cheer her on and every time Maggie scored, she would turn and blow a kiss to Alex, winking and laughing. Anyone who knew them knew they were “AlexandMaggie”, together almost always.

As the semester progressed, Alex’s crush on her best friend only grew stronger. Sometimes, she wondered if Maggie felt the same, often catching Maggie staring at her, her gaze dropping down to her lips before jumping right back up to her eyes, the light blush in her cheeks the only thing giving her away. Alex never brought it up, and Maggie never brought up the way Alex would be caught looking up and down Maggie’s body when she was fresh from practice, muddy and sweaty and beaming. Neither girl talked about their sexuality since neither girl had dated anyone before.

After finals were over, the girls wanted to celebrate their successful first semester with a sleepover. While they lived in the same building, but they lived on different floors. While they had certainly spent hours in each other’s rooms, hung out with the other’s roommates, and even pulled all-nighters studying together, they’d never actually had a sleepover in the other’s room; after all, what was the point in sleeping on the floor of someone else’s room when your own room is two floors up?

“Move over, Mags, your elbow is pushing on my lung,” Alex laughed. They had ordered pizza and eaten it in Alex’s bedroom since her roommate had already gone home. Once they’d eaten, they settled in Alex’s bed, snuggling together while watching movies on Netflix.

“What? That’s not comfy? You don’t like this?” Maggie teased, pushing her elbow further into Alex’s ribcage. 

“I’ll push you off this damn bed, I swear I will,” Alex giggled, pushing Maggie back.

“Whatever, you loser,” Maggie laughed, shifting.

“So, what are you gonna do over winter break?” Maggie shrugged and hummed noncommittally. “What? You gonna get back together with your ex? Reconnect with your best friends from home and forget all about me?” Maggie shifted and slapped her shoulder playfully.

“No, I told you I don’t have any exes,” Maggie laughed, sitting up a little. Alex shifted in kind.

“So, just leaving me in the dust with your old best friends, then?” Alex needled. She didn’t mean to sound so insecure, but Maggie was her best friend, and she was terrified that being away for a month would change things.

“Actually, um, I’m staying on campus and taking some winter intersession classes,” Maggie admitted.

“Well, why didn’t you just say so? National City is so much closer than Nebraska! I can visit you!” Alex said brightly.

“Well, I just… I don’t really go home during breaks because home isn’t… I live with my aunt, y’know?” Alex nodded, though she had never asked why. She’s sensing that she’s about to find out. “I, uh… My parents kicked me out when I was 13 because I told a girl that I liked her… My aunt took me in- and she’s been great to me! She fed me, clothed me, let me change my last name from Delgado to her last name Sawyer so I didn’t have that reminder every day, she helped me work hard so I could get scholarships to come here. But she works a lot and she’s usually not around, so I just… I find other places to be.” As Maggie finished her admission, she kept her eyes glued to her lap, playing with her fingers nervously.

“Y’know… I, um… I’m gay, too. I… I kinda fell for my best friend in high school. I kinda… I have a bad habit of doing that,” Alex said, blushing as she glanced at Maggie. Maggie gave her a small smile.

“Yeah, me too. This girl was my best friend. I guess we have a type, you and me. Because… I had a crush on Eliza Wilkie, and… and you,” Maggie said, whispering the last part.

“W-wait, you’re saying you like me? Like, you  _ like me _ like me?” Alex asked nervously. 

“Why do you think I sat next to you in bio? I thought you were cute,” Maggie shrugged.

“Oh,” Alex hummed. “Cool, ‘cause, um… I th-thought you were cute, too. And, um… I like you, too.” Maggie grinned. Both girls shifted so that they were sitting up facing each other. “And, uh, I really wanna kiss you.”

“Well, that’s good because I… also want to kiss you,” Maggie smiled. But neither girl moved, both too nervous to do anything or make the first move.

“So, like-”

“Should we-” Both girls paused as they spoke over each other, falling into another awkward silence. With blushing cheeks and fidgeting fingers, they stayed quiet and stared at each other.

“Now, um, don’t laugh at me,” Alex finally said. “Don’t laugh, but… I’ve never kissed anyone before so I don’t… I don’t know how to do it,” Alex confessed. Maggie smiled fondly.

“I’m not laughing,” she said through her smile. “Romantic milestones happen at your own pace, it’s totally normal.”

“Well… have you kissed anyone?” Alex asked.

“A few girls. I didn’t date anyone, but… I did make it into the city a few times to go to some gay clubs. It was just casual kissing, like experimenting?”

“So… how does it work? Like, in all the movies, people always bump noses. Does that always happen?” Alex asked nervously.

“No,” Maggie chuckled.

Alex hesitated, then said, “but… like, how?” Maggie shook her head fondly, smiling.

“Well… like this,” Maggie whispered, leaning in. She put her hand next to Alex on the bed to steady herself, leaning in slowly. She hesitated, so close to Alex she could feel her breath on her lips. “May I?” Alex nodded fervently, lips parted and eyes wide. Maggie smiled, tilting her head carefully so as not to bump Alex’s nose with her own. She kept it short, a warm firm pressure on Alex’s mouth, lips just barely parted as she shifted. After a beat, a pause, a moment of surprise, Alex kissed her back. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily, grinning like fools.

“Well… that was… awesome,” Alex giggled breathlessly. Maggie chuckled.

“You dork.”

“Yeah, but you like me anyway.” 

“Mmm, yeah, I do,” Maggie hummed happily as Alex carded fingers through her hair.

“So… Can I kiss you again?” Alex asked.

“Yeah- yes, please,” Maggie beamed as Alex leaned in again, one hand in her hair as they kissed again and again and again, gentle and careful, before falling asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else has a prompt of you being a gay disaster while meeting a pretty girl in college, please share. Leave a comment, leave a kudos, and follow me on tumblr @swanqueen-fic13 !!! Have a great day!


	6. Another Waitress (Sanvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming out to her older brothers, they take Maggie out to a sports bar and ask for “the hottest waitress”. Seeing the smirking dudes, the host puts them at Alex’s table since she is the hottest, gayest waitress. What they didn’t realize was that the brothers were all either married or dating; they just wanted to give Maggie experience talking to pretty girls in a place where she wouldn’t feel pressured by expectations or assumptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Lucy my meddling little shit whom I love

“Come on, guys, can’t we just get takeout and watch the game at Tommy’s place?” Maggie complained. “I don’t have time to go out to eat.” She was leaving for college in a few days and needed to pack. Three years after being dropped off on her oldest brother’s doorstep like a piece of luggage, Maggie had been awarded a full scholarship to National City University. Maggie’s parents were old-school Mexican Catholics who refused to accept that their only daughter was gay. They kicked her out and left her on her brother Marcus’s porch; he and his wife gladly took her in, but they still lived in Blue Springs and the town had decided to ostracize Maggie. After much discussion among the Sawyer men, Marcus and Amy flew across the country with her to get her set up at Tommy’s apartment in San Francisco. Now, they had all flown in to visit and help Maggie move into college in a few days.

“Mags, it’s the last time you’ll be around for Sunday night football, and it’s the first game of the year! Just let us take you out to celebrate, please?” Marcus insisted. “Our baby sis is headed off to college and we just want to take her out to have fun,” he added, teasing. Maggie was the youngest of five; Marcus was 32, Tommy was 30, Luke was 26, and Andrew was 23. The age gap between the boys and Maggie had always made them protective of her, and she was grateful they’d never turned on her like their parents, but they could be a lot sometimes.

“Fine,” Maggie huffed. But I want shotgun!” The other boys grumbled about squishing into the backseat of Tommy’s car but acquiesced their baby sister. Within a few minutes, they were on their way.

 

“Welcome to Buffalo Wild Wings, how can I help you?” Lucy greeted, forcing her hostess-smile. She  _ hated _ working during football season, especially on Sundays, but she had to pay for college somehow; Stanford was  _ expensive _ . Besides, most of her friends worked here, too, so it wasn’t all bad. She just had to deal with rowdy guys sometimes, like this group of four men who just walked in.

“Hey there, table for five, please? Oh, and uh, seat us with your prettiest waitress if you could?” the tallest man said, slipping Lucy a twenty.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll see what I can do,” she simpered, looking at the seating chart. As she was deciding where to put them- James was quite attractive and very much male, so that would be funny, but he already had a full section- she heard a harsh whisper. Lucy glanced up to find a fifth person with the boys, a short girl with curly hair and big brown eyes that narrowed as she whacked the man who had just handed her to twenty.

“-such a pig, Luke! I can’t believe you just asked that; this isn’t Blue Springs where that shit is still tolerated. These are people doing their jobs, you can’t just flirt with them because they can’t say no!” she hissed, whacking his arm repeatedly. Lucy trained her eyes back on the seating chart, keeping her ears open in order to eavesdrop as a new plan formed.

“Oh, hey, Mags, stop it! It’s not for me, it’s for  _ you _ dummy,” he yelped. Immediately, the group huddled closer and their voices lowered to indistinguishable whispers. The girl was gesturing wildly, cheeks blushing as she spoke at length. Lucy beamed and grabbed their menus.

“Folks? I have a table ready for you,” she called, interrupting them. “If you’ll follow me,” she added, holding the menus slightly elevated so that they wouldn’t lose her in the crowd- she was short and it was busy tonight and it had definitely happened before. She showed them to their table, putting down the menus as they all got settled. “Alex will be your waitress and she’ll be right over.” They thanked her as she walked away and Lucy smirked, grabbing Alex’s elbow as she passed. “You’ve got a party of five at table thirty-six and trust me, you’re going to thank me for this.”

 

“You guys are so  _ embarrassing _ sometimes!” Maggie huffed, folding her arms and scowling as she stared down at the menu.

“Oh, come on, Mags. You’ve been out for three years and you’ve never so much as  _ talked _ to another girl!” Tommy said. “We just wanted to help you maybe get some confidence talking to pretty girls before you went to college. And besides, with all of us here, no one’s going to think the pretty girl is for you. Besides, you know I’m dating Carly.”

“And I’m married,” Marcus reminded her.

“I’ve got Elena,” Andrew said.

“And I am living the good single life, but this is not about me finding a girl; I can do that on my own, thank you very much,” Luke added with a smirk. Maggie just huffed, cheeks still pink.

“I would’ve appreciated a little warning,” she finally said.

“Oh please!”

“You wouldn’t have come!”

“You would’ve read us the riot act.” Her brothers' voices overlapped as they protested her complaints.

“Alright!” she snapped and they immediately quieted down. She gave a small smirk; she  _ loved _ being the only girl sometimes. Her smiled softened. “Alright, thank you, I guess. Not that I need  _ any _ of your help with my love life, but… I guess I do need help talking to girls. I guess I’m still just nervous about what could happen, y’know?” They nodded somberly, all thinking about what happened the last time Maggie had liked a girl: she ended up on Marcus’ doorstep and Eliza turned the whole town against her.

“Look, Mags, we didn’t mean to make you nervous or, like, upset you or anything. We just wanted to help you get some confidence, that’s all. This is, like, a no pressure situation, we thought. If you want, we can just get some takeout and head home,” Andrew said, putting his hand on Maggie’s. As the closest in age to Maggie, he was the closest to her. He had been away at his freshman year at Nebraska State when their parents kicked Maggie out and when he found out, he drove right home to yell at them before going to Marcus’ to comfort her. At his kind offer, Maggie softened.

“No, no, it’s alright. We can stay, but you guys have to promise not to make any comments or anything to try and prompt flirting! And no making fun of me!” 

“You’re our baby sister, Maggie, we’re  _ always _ going to make fun of you,” Luke smirked.

“We do it with love,” Marcus added. Maggie just rolled her eyes, spared any further commentary when their waitress arrived. She gulped. This girl was tall and wiry, but she held herself with a certain grace. Her long, auburn hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and her warm brown eyes lingered on Maggie a second too long before glancing at the boys, smiling broadly. The uniform black and yellow jersey was a little loose on her, but it hung nicely on her frame. She had bracelets on her wrist and a black choker around her neck; somehow, she was the exact opposite of Eliza Wilkie but also exactly Maggie’s type. Maggie was so busy checking her out that she didn’t realize the girl had asked her a question until Tommy kicked her under the table.

“Ouch- I mean, what was that?” she asked. The boys snickered.

“I’m Alex, your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?” she asked, smiling at Maggie. Maggie gulped.

“Uh- w-water?” she stammered nervously.

“Do you want a lemon?”

“Uh- yeah.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back with those drinks, and I’ll give you a few more minutes to look over the menu.” As soon as Alex was out of sight, the boys howled with laughter. Maggie just scowled.

 

While Alex was getting their drinks, the boys insisted on giving Maggie tips, though some were more helpful than others.

“Just relax. There’s no pressure and being tense isn’t going to help anything,” Tommy said.

“And don’t look at her boobs. Or her ass. Or anything but her eyes, really. Be respectful,” Luke added.

“Well, you can maybe look at her ass a little when she’s turned around,” Andrew counters, smirking. Maggie scowled at him.

“Keep it casual, nice and light. This isn’t meant to be stressful, so you don’t need to stammer and forget the entire English language like you do when you’re nervous,” Marcus said.

“I can’t even believe you guys did this,” Maggie whined, putting her head in her hands and groaning. “You’re making this so stressful.”

“Here, maybe some water will relieve your stress,” Alex said, smiling as she put the glass down in front of her, quickly and efficiently distributing the boys’ drinks. Maggie’s cheeks pinkened as her brothers smirked at each other. “Have you guys thought about any appetizers? Or do you wanna order your meals?” Alex asked.

“Can we get some chips and guac and… an order of mozzarella sticks for starters,” Luke decided. “You want anything, Mags?” he added, tilting his head slightly and narrowing his eyes as he smiles, dimples showing. 

“Uh, I think… I think I’m good for now,” Maggie said with a tight smile. Alex nodded, smiling at her for just a moment too long before turning back to the boys, telling them she would put their appetizer orders in and come back in a few minutes. Once she had disappeared into the crowd again, Maggie leveled the boys with a glare. “Not. Another. Word. I’m serious, no more tips, nothing. Just let me be, got it?” The boys chuckled and rolled their eyes, but said nothing more on the subject.

They perused the menu for a few minutes before deciding and turning their attention to one of the many TVs hanging from the walls that broadcasting the game. After a cheer went up through the restaurant as the home team scored a touchdown, Alex returned.

“Are we ready?” she asked. The boys took turns ordering their meals before all eyes turned to Maggie. “And for you?”

“I wanna do a small order of boneless wings, but I just can’t decide on what sauce to order. What’s your favorite?” Maggie asked, tilting her head curiously at the waitress.

“Well, our most popular is our honey chipotle,” she started.

“Yeah, but I wanted to know  _ your _ favorite,” Maggie countered.

“Wh-why?” Alex laughed, two spots of color appearing high on her cheeks. Maggie just grinned, showing off her triple dimples.

“You look like a girl with… good taste,” Maggie said, tongue darting out to lick her lower lip. Her cheeks were burning with the knowledge that her brothers were watching her stumble through her attempts at flirting, but she pressed on. “I trust your judgment.”

“Well, I like spicy things, so my tastes tend to err on the hotter side of our scale,” Alex smirked slightly. Maggie barked out a laugh.

“I’m a proud, lesbian Latina who was raised in the whitest, straightest small town in Nebraska. I can handle the hottest things you throw at me.”

“Well, our hottest sauce is our Blazin’ sauce, but my personal favorite is the Mango Habanero.” Alex was absolutely beaming now, swaying slightly in place as if she forgot she was at work right now, forgot that she was a waitress, not at a bar flirting with a pretty girl.

“Then I will have that, please. And, uh… a side of ranch, if you could?” Maggie grinned, winking.

“Oh, right- uh, absolutely. I will- I’ll go put your order- all of your orders in. I’ll… I’ll be back.” Once she was gone again, the boys burst out laughing.

“Damn, baby Sawyer’s got  _ game _ ,” Andrew crowed. 

“The gayest shit I’ve ever seen,” Tommy smirked. “I loved it.”

“Fuck off,” Maggie muttered, sinking into her seat, but she couldn’t hide her grin or her bright red cheeks.

 

“Lucy, shit, Luce, what do I do?” Alex hissed as she approached her friend behind the hostess counter, hitting Lucy’s shoulder repeatedly. 

“Ow, dude, what’s your problem? What’s going on?” Lucy asked.

“The girl! The table you put me at with the dudes who asked for a hot waitress and the girl? She’s  _ a lesbian. _ She just told me! While she was flirting with me! And I flirted back! Oh my God, she’s so pretty and so funny and her hair looks so soft and she has these dimples when she smiles and I just-”

“Breathe, Lexie,” Lucy interrupted.

“Don’t call me Lexie,” she said with a scowl.

“Whatever,” Lucy muttered, rolling her eyes. “And so help me god, if you don’t give that girl your number, I will kick your ass and slip her mine.”

“But you’re with James!”

“Then you damn well better make sure she gets your number,” Lucy said firmly before turning to greet a new group of customers as they walked in, effectively dismissing Alex.

 

As it turns out, Alex doesn’t get many more chances. She had over twenty tables and only ever had a moment to check on them as she walked by. A coworker brought their appetizers over because Alex was busy with another table. When Alex walked by to check on them, the girl had her mouth full of mozzarella sticks and could only nod at Alex. When she brought over their food, a drunk customer at the next table stood and cheered as the ref made a dicey call. He knocked Alex over as she was handling the girl’s wings. The whole order tipped over on her, spilling sauce all over her chest and shirt.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” the girl asked, standing immediately. Alex just groaned on the ground.

“Aw, shit,” the drunk man said, looking down. Immediately, one of the men at her table jumped up and offered to help her up, waiting until she nodded before helping her to her feet. “Sorry, missy,” he added with a belch.

“Look, man, maybe you should switch to water,” one of his buddies said, guiding him back into his seat. 

“I’m really sorry. I’ll rush a new order of wings for you, and a free dessert on the house,” Alex apologized as sauce dripped down her chest and into her bra. She felt warm and sticky and just wished she could go home early to shower, but it was way too busy to do that; she’d have to make do with some wet paper towels in the women’s room. Alex rushed into the women’s room, grateful to find it empty.

“Fucking drunk ass football frat guy fuckers,” Alex grumbled under her breath as she started grabbing paper towels from the dispenser. There was a soft knock at the door and it swung open to reveal the girl from the table.

“Um, hi. I just- I wanted to come make sure you were alright, I guess? My brother asked the bartender to cut that guy off and he and his buddies are getting ready to go. And you  _ totally _ don’t have to worry about us; we’re not mad at all, obviously, because it wasn’t your fault. You don’t even need to give us that dessert. It’s really fine, I promise, and- anyway, my point is: are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s not exactly the first time food’s been spilled on me. I will say, it is definitely one of the messiest. It’s usually just on my clothes, not my actual skin, so this is a fun new twist,” Alex said sarcastically.

“Could I- is there something I can do to help? What do you need?” Maggie asked nervously.

“Really, you don’t have to do anything. I just need to clean up and see if there’s an extra shirt in the back closet,” Alex said. Maggie nodded awkwardly, standing there for a moment. “Actually,” Alex said, “wait, there is something I need from you. What’s your name?” Maggie blushed and grinned.

“Maggie Sawyer.”

“I’m Alex Danvers, good to meet you,” Alex said with a grin, holding out her hand. Maggie shook it, giggling. “Now, if you could just hand me some more paper towels? I really need to get the sauce off my chest before I start to marinate.” Maggie laughed some more, eyes crinkling and dimples out in full force as she pulled out some more paper towels and handed them to Alex.

“I guess I’ll leave you to it, then. And really, no rush on the wings. I’ll just steal my brothers’ food.” Alex laughed at that, watching as Maggie left with an awkward wave, cheeks bright red as she beamed.

 

The boys teased Maggie when she returned to the table, but she insisted that she just had to pee. They clearly didn’t believe her but dropped the subject at her insistence. Within a few minutes, Alex arrived to drop off her replacement wings, giggling awkwardly when Maggie winked at her. The boys had a field day with this interaction, but Maggie refused to pay any attention to them until they started talking about something else. The rest of the meal passed in much the same way: Maggie and Alex would trade brief looks filled with giggles and blushing smiles while the boys smirked at each other. Once everyone had finished, the boys had a pissing match about who would pay (Luke won- he didn’t have a wife or girlfriend to pay for like the others did, but he had a steady job unlike Andrew) before they finally left.

“Oh, shit, hang on guys, I forgot my phone,” Maggie said, panicked as she patted her pockets.

“I’ll come with you,” Andrew offered.

“Dude, chill, I’m just going to grab my phone. Just go grab the car with them,” she insisted. Andrew narrowed his eyes, appraising her. Maggie tried not to fidget under his gaze, but he just nodded once, jogging to catch up with the others. Maggie sighed in relief, spinning on her heel as she ran into the restaurant, dodging around random people milling around before finally spotting Alex.

“Alex!” she shouted, grinning. Alex, who had been cleaning off their table, stood up and beamed, waving. The replacement shirt she’d gotten from the back closet was three sizes too large, tied up around the waist and hanging off of her. Her chest was red where she’d scrubbed at the sauce and her hands were full of dirty dishes.

“Hey, Maggie! Someone left their phone on the table. Hang on, I’ll get it out of my apron pocket,” Alex said as she shifted the dishes.

“Allow me,” Maggie grinned, darting forward to grab the phone from her pocket. Alex’s blush deepened. “I’ll let you in on a secret: I left the phone on purpose.”

“R-really? Why?” Alex stuttered. Maggie’s heart beat wildly in her chest; it was now or never.

“Because I wanted to, like, give you my number, and I didn’t want my brothers watching or smirking.” Alex gaped at her. Maggie could feel her whole face and chest turning bright red. “I, um, I could write it on the receipt or something? That was kinda- I didn’t really think this part through.”

“Write it on her hand,” the hostess shouted as she walked by, pressing a marker into Maggie’s hand. Startled, Maggie jumped and grabbed the marker, uncapping it nervously. Alex offered her hand. Giving her a shy smile, Maggie turned Alex’s arm and started to write her number on the inside of her forearm, adding her name and a heart.

“Definitely text me sometime,” Maggie added. “But I’ve really gotta go before one of my brothers comes looking for me.”

“I will- I will absolutely text you. Yes. Definitely. Bye!” Alex eked out nervously, waving awkwardly as Maggie left, grinning like a fool.

“You get her number?” Marcus asked when Maggie hopped in the idling car. Her blushing cheeks said it for her.

“Ha! You’re welcome, nerd,” Luke teased, reaching around from the front seat to give her a noogie. She whacked his hand away with a scowl.

“Shut up, all of you,” she murmured, but she couldn’t stop glancing at her phone as if waiting for it to buzz with a new text.

 

“Told you you’d thank me,” Lucy smirked as she looked pointedly at the number scrawled on Alex’s arm.

“Shut up, Lucy,” Alex groaned, covering her face with her hands.

“I’m just gonna go start on my wedding toast now. I will have some great things to say about how this is all thanks to me.”

“You’re the  _ most _ annoying.”

“But also the best.” Alex just rolled her eyes, but she just smiled and nodded, opening up a new text to Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas, I'd love to hear them! Submit them here or send them to me on tumblr @lesbihonest-fic13


	7. Heavy Lifters (Sanvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Biggest gay moment for me was in high school during band when we were loading up the truck. A cute girl asked me to lift heavy things up because she couldn't and knew I could. I was wondering if you could write something similar? Preferably Sanvers (but im not picky) and one of then shows off to the other and is just a gay mess?” ~SuperStitious18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago and totally forgot about it! Sorry guys!!

“Biggest instruments in the back,” J’onn instructed. Director J’onzz had been in charge of the band for three years and under his direction, the National City University marching band was headed to a competition in Nevada over the weekend. He had gathered a few dedicated student volunteers to pack up the truck with the instruments and uniforms that his assistant director M’gann would drive down early tomorrow morning. The students would board the coach buses and follow the truck down.

Alex, a junior saxophone player and one of his most promising musicians, nodded at his directive and sought out the tuba cases and drumline instruments to start loading them. Her short auburn hair was held back by a white headband and she was beginning to sweat in the California heat. She wore a fading gray surf t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and her NCU basketball practice shorts low on her hips- in addition to being a section leader in band, Alex was the star point guard and captain of the basketball team. 

While Alex started gathering the larger instruments, two other students were rolling the uniform racks onto the truck using a ramp. Once they finished, they jumped out of the truck and looked for something to do next. Winn, a freshman clarinet player, went inside to start moving some of the smaller instruments outside. Maggie, a trumpet player who transferred in her sophomore year, didn’t quite know what she should do next.

“Miss Sawyer, why don’t you help Miss Danvers with the heavy lifting,” Director J’onzz suggested, walking by and seeing her hesitation. Maggie nodded and headed over to where the older girl was stacking boxes of marching shoes to be brought along.

“Uh, hey Danvers, I’m Maggie. J’onn sent me over here to help you?” Maggie offered, fiddling nervously with her hands. The older girl turned and looked Maggie up and down, grinning; while the attention felt nice, Maggie grew nervous because Alex was just  _ so  _ pretty and Maggie was  _ so _ gay. She was suddenly self-conscious of her plain black leggings (did they really make her ass look good or was that just a marketing ploy?) and her baby blue athletic tee (maybe it made her look too childish). 

“Alex,” she said, offering her hand. Maggie shook it, cheeks flushing pink. “Are you a freshman? I don’t think I’ve seen you before this year, and I’d definitely remember a face like yours.”

“Sophomore,” Maggie replied. “I, um, I transferred. My last school was- there was some stuff. I had to leave, and NCU offered me a scholarship, so…” Maggie trailed off, shrugging awkwardly. She startled, yanking her hand away when she realized that she was still just holding Alex’s hand. Alex chuckled.

“Well, I’m sorry you had to leave, but I am certainly glad you ended up here. Anyway, you wanna help me load some stuff up?” Maggie nodded and Alex directed her to some of the lighter things (snare drums, the xylophone, and the like) while she moved the heavier objects, her rippling muscles on display thanks to her cut-off tee. While Maggie watched Alex out of the corner of her eye, Alex made no attempts to hide her staring, grinning and winking whenever Maggie caught her. They worked in silence for a while before Maggie called out to Alex.

“Uh, hey, Alex? Could you help me with this bag of flags? It’s a little heavier than I thought.” Alex puffed out her chest a bit before running over, immediately taking the heavy black bags of color guard equipment, and carrying them into the truck. Maggie’s jaw dropped slightly, watching Alex’s back muscles and feeling suddenly warm at the obvious display of strength. She was so lost in her own head that she didn’t even notice when Alex returned, a light sheen of sweat beginning to form and a broad smirk on her face.

“Anything else I can help you with?” Alex offered.

“Uhh,” Maggie stammered. “That depends,” she finally managed, trying to be coy. She bit her lower lip and batted her eyes at Alex.

“On?” Alex asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

“On whether or not you wanna take me on a date,” Maggie asked, holding her breath as she waited.

“Funny, I was just going to ask you that,” Alex said, crinkling her nose as she grinned at Maggie, who sighed in relief. “Why don’t you give me your number so I can call you and schedule that date for sometime after the competition?” Maggie gladly rattled off her number as Alex put it into a new contact, adding a purple heart emoji next to her name before calling Maggie. “Now you have my number, too.”

“I look forward to that date, Alex,” Maggie grinned.

“Back at ya, Sawyer,” Alex laughed.

“We still have instruments to load,” J’onn called, breaking whatever spell the girls were under. They blushed, offering their apologies to the director before getting back to work. And if Alex spent the rest of the time showing off just to watch as Maggie would blush and look away, well, who could blame her? Maggie’s eyes returned each time and Alex would always offer her a smile and a wink.

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” J’onn muttered to M’gann.


	8. I'll Be Watching You (AgentReign)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the prompt for this story in the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I ogle a lot. When I see an attractive girl I will instinctively do the whole “following with my head not my eyes” thing. So it was no secret I liked this senior, but our routine was really different and so I saw her only once or twice a week max... That is, until I decided to play truth or dare with some imbeciles I call friends and they dared me to ask her out (She. Had. A. Boyfriend), but well, a dare is dare and I don’t see her all that much so I, as awkward as ever, managed to say some words and then BOLT OUT OF THERE before she could answer properly. Great! Just avoid her now right? Oh no, how wrong I was. Ever since that day it was like the universe had a personal vendetta against me. I’ll buy something at the cafe on school grounds? She’s in front of me in line. I’ll accompany my friend to the parking lot? I turn to leave and bump into her. I go study at the library? Only available sit is next to her. COME ON REALLY? PS oh quick update (not really I just forgot to mention) about #2... I was walking around with my friends and saw her and went “hey! It’s the crush!” (cause me and my friends referred to her in that way), and perhaps I’m deaf cause I said that WAY too loud, cause her head snapped in my direction quicker then I can “I’m gay”, and we made eye contact and I... sank into my friend side trying to hide as I walked out of there. Really fast.” ~Queen48

“Danvers, stop staring,” Lucy said, slapping Alex’s arm. Alex immediately blushed and lowered her gaze back to her dinner. “You really need to learn to follow with your eyes, not your whole damn head.”

“Shut up, Lane,” Alex grumbled, moodily taking a bite of her broccoli.

“You’re worse than Kara,” James added. “No wonder she can’t keep anything secret.”

“I can keep secrets!” Alex protested.

“About everything except for who you like,” Maggie clarified. Alex just rolled her eyes. “Hey, Danvers, it’s fine. The Crush is a senior and you’ve never actually talked to her, so she probably doesn’t even notice,” Maggie added, comforting Alex. Maggie had been the first person Alex had come out to last year and she’d been her biggest supporter once she started coming out to their other friends. The now-sophomores had become close, though they knew they’d be better as friends than as girlfriends.

“Plus, you don’t even see her often, right?” James added. Alex nodded.

“Yeah, I only ever see her once or twice a week. She’s just so pretty! But I think she’s got a boyfriend. I saw her hugging this guy one time and thanking him and saying she’d see him later that night.”

“Wow, stalk much?” Lucy teased through a mouthful of rice. Alex kicked her shin under the table.

“They were two tables away from me in the library on the quiet floor! It was hard  _ not _ to hear them,” Alex protested, but her bright red cheeks gave away her embarrassment.

“Whatever you say, Danvers,” Lucy laughed, rolling her eyes. Thankfully, the girl was out of sight now, and the topic of discussion shifted to their Friday night plans.

 

“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Lucy drunkenly declared that Friday.

“No one’s daring you to take your clothes off,” the friends all chorused. Lucy pouted.

“But free the nipple!” Lucy whined. Drunk Lucy was definitely a bit of an exhibitionist or at the very least a nudist. All of their friends (and anyone who walked by) would often catch a long look at Lucy’s boobs as she frequently liked to take off her shirt.

“Just… Keep your shirt on for a little while longer, at least?” Alex compromised- sometimes dealing with drunk Lucy was like negotiating with a toddler. 

“Fine,” she huffed dramatically. And so, they started playing Truth or Dare, one of their favorite games to play when they were all a little inebriated. Half an hour in and they were all considerably drunker.

“Danvers, truth or dare?” Maggie asked.

“Truth.”

“Lame!” Lucy accused. 

“I’m too tired to move,” Alex defended. She was winding down from the alcohol and starting to feel sleepy.

“You’re just afraid,” Lucy goaded.

“Shut up, Lane,” Alex huffed. Lucy grinned, knowing she had struck a nerve; Alex was competitive and hated people to think she was weak in any way. “Fine, dare.”

“Uh,” Maggie said, pausing. Lucy leaned over and whispered something in her ear and Maggie grinned wickedly. Alex didn’t like that smirk; it always got her into trouble. “I dare you to ask out the Crush next time you see her.”

“What?” Alex shrieked, voice two octaves higher. “No way!”

“You have to, it’s the rules!” Lucy laughed, springing to her feet and jumping around excitedly. “Alex is asking her out, Alex is asking her out,” she sang.

“I am  _ not _ doing that,” Alex protested.

“It’s in the rules, Alex,” James said, gentler. “I didn’t wanna jump in the pond that time, but I did because I was dared to.

“Yeah, but she has a  _ boyfriend _ ,” Alex reminded them.

“Suck it up or be the red parrot for a week,” Maggie said firmly. ‘Red parrot’ was the consequence for refusing a dare or lying about a truth: the red parrot had to do any dare that was given to them by the others. Alex  _ hated _ being the red parrot; it had only happened once, but Lucy certainly made her regret it.

“Fine,” Alex huffed, crossing her arms. “James, truth or dare?”

 

Alex had almost forgotten about her dare by the time Wednesday rolled around, the next time she saw the Crush. Unfortunately, Lucy was also with her, walking back to the dorm after lunch, so she punched Alex’s arm.

“Danvers, Danvers, look, she’s right there!” Lucy hissed, not-so-subtly pointing in her direction. She looked amazing as ever: tall and lean, wearing a tight pair of black jeans, a white and gold-striped shirt and a blue denim jacket over her arm, backpack hanging low on her shoulders. 

“I hate you,” Alex muttered darkly, but she set off at a jog to intersect the girl before she headed off towards the library. “Hey, um, hi!” she said, trying to fight the blush steadily creeping up her chest and neck.

“Um, hi,” the girl said, clearly confused. She looked back to ensure Alex was talking to her. “I’m sorry, but I’m drawing a total blank on your name.”

“Oh, uh, see, we haven’t actually met before. I’m, uh, I’m Alex. Anyway, this is kinda stupid but I just… I think you’re really cute and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me?” Alex said quickly. Without even pausing, she continued, “yeah, see, I knew you wouldn’t. Thanks anyway, I’m just gonna-” and then she took off, awkwardly booking it back to her dorm, not waiting for a howling Lucy to catch up.

 

Of course, Alex wasn't lucky enough for that to be the end of it. After that, it seemed like Alex saw the girl  _ everywhere _ . When she used to see her only once or twice a week, now she saw her every weekday. At one point while they were on their way to dinner, Alex said, “and look, for the fifth time this week, there’s the Crush!” Unfortunately, she had said it just a bit too loud and the girl looked over, smirking when she made eye contact with a blushing Alex. Maggie and Lucy howled with laughter as Alex sank into their sides in an attempt to hide.

It was at dinner that night that the girl finally confronted Alex.

“Hey, Alex!” she smiled. Alex took a step back nervously, her back hitting the counter with the drink dispenser on it.

“Oh, uh, hi- um…”

“My name’s Sam. Not ‘the Crush’,” she teased, grinning. Alex blushed.

“Right, sorry about that, I just-”

“It’s fine, it’s actually kinda funny. Not to mention a bit of an ego boost. You ran away before I could answer you a few weeks ago. The date?”

“Oh, yeah, so sorry about that. We were playing truth or dare while we were drunk and my friends dared me to ask you out,” Alex explained, eyes darting around as she tried to figure out the best escape route.

“Yes.”

“What?” Alex said, finally making eye contact with Sam. Immediately, she lost her train of thought; Sam’s brown eyes were mesmerizingly beautiful, so deep and soulful and, currently, full of mirth.

“Yes, I would like to go out with you,” she clarified.

“O-oh, really?” Alex stuttered in disbelief. Sam nodded, pulling a Sharpie from her backpack. She reached out to grab Alex’s hand and scrawled her number on it as Alex watched with wide eyes. 

“Call me, Alex,” Sam husked, winking before sauntering away. Alex stood there in shocked silence until someone else came over to use the drink dispenser. At their cleared throat, Alex startled and hurried back to her table, pulling out her phone to start crafting a new text.


	9. Ice Princesses (Sanvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My gayest tho not finest moment wasn't in college but hs when my best friend (who was dating my brother and me dating my brother's dude best friend) and i were hanging out at a indoor ice ring and we went to the bathroom. She was leaning on the sink and for some reason I put my hands on her hips and trailed my nose up her neck and told her that her perfume smelled good and that her skin was soft. (I pulled away when our boyfriends opened the door) Believe it or not only figured out I was gay three years after that. Anyway so maybe Alex is a oblivious gay mess like me driving her best friend maggie crazy who's the captain of the college's hockey team? And later Maggie confronting Alex like are you sure you're not gay and they just kiss.” ~AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do

“Go, Maggie! Woo!” a familiar voice shouted from the bleachers. Maggie stumbled on her skates as she looked up to see Alex Danvers carrying a poster with her name and number on it along with what appeared to be all of the NCU hockey team merchandise that the school store had in stock.

“Ooh, Sawyer’s fan club has arrived,” Lucy teased, skating by the team’s captain. She and Maggie made up the two defenders for the starting roster and they were known as the dynamic duo. Despite both being petite women, they rarely let a puck get close to the goal.

“She’s just a friend. Focus, Lane,” Maggie barked, grateful that her mask and helmet hid her blush from her teammate; Lucy would never let her live it down.

“I’m just saying: she’s been my friend for a long time, but I don’t see her making posters with  _ my _ name and number on them,” Lucy added before skating away. Maggie swore under her breath before taking a deep breath and compartmentalizing; this was the last game before the semi-finals and she had to be at her best.

 

“It’s the truth! Danvers has a hard-core girl crush on our cap!” Lucy crowed to the locker room as the girls chuckled. Excited and rowdy after winning the game, all the girls were quick to tease as Maggie changed into her street clothes, blushing deeply.

“Danvers has a boyfriend,” Maggie reminded them. “I don’t date straight girls. It’s the first rule for all sapphic girls: never fall for a straight girl.”  _ Won’t make that mistake again, _ Maggie thought, remembering Eliza.

“Well damn, cap, she could be bi or pan or something,” Vasquez, the team’s goalie, pointed out.

“Nah, Danvers definitely gives off those repressed lesbian vibes,” Sam added, smirking at Maggie. Sam was a senior, though she was the same age as Maggie, a junior, due to the credits she brought in from high school. 

“She doesn’t even like Max. She only dates him because she thinks she’s supposed to like him. He’s a decent enough guy, he’s met her mom, and he’s smart. But that’s all she ever says about him. She never talks about how great he is or how cute or whatever,” Lucy shrugged.

“Look, we’re done with this. It’s not our business to go speculating about someone else’s sexuality. Alex is dating Max, not me. Now, where are we going to celebrate the win tonight, gals?” Maggie said firmly. The other girls immediately jumped onto the new topic, though Lucy saw the way Maggie smiled when she saw a new text from Alex pop up on her phone.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Lucy asked quietly. The team had all ended up in Lucy’s off-campus apartment that she shared with her sister (though only on the lease- in reality, Lois was living out of her boyfriend’s apartment) and their dad helped pay for. They had ordered takeout and put on trashy TV, laughing and talking and enjoying the brief reprieve before their next semifinals game in two weeks. Maggie had isolated herself in the armchair, nursing a lemonade and watching as her team played and bonded and laughed in the small, overcrowded shared space.

“Hmmm?” Maggie hummed thoughtfully, not looking up from her glass.

“The Danvers situation.” Maggie fought the urge to blush, not saying anything. “You fell for her, didn’t you?” Maggie’s shoulders sagged. “You fell for a girl who thinks she’s straight, so you can’t even do anything about it because you’re worried she’ll think you’re pressuring her to be gay or some shit,” Lucy guessed. Maggie inhaled sharply, jumping to her feet and grabbing Lucy’s elbow, pulling her into the kitchen.

“I didn’t  _ mean _ to!” Maggie whispered frantically, on the verge of whining. “She just… she gives me these looks sometimes and then she stares at my lips, and I just… I don’t know! She was always so nice and she touches my arm when she talks and just… I just really, really like her,” Maggie sighed, running a nervous hand through her hair.

“That really sucks,” Lucy whistled lowly. Maggie glared at her. Lucy shrugged. “What? You want me to tell you some bullshit lie that it’ll be okay? No, it sucks. And it’s gonna suck for a while. But then, you’ll get over her and get under someone else and everything will be fine again. I just… don’t try and wait for her to realize, okay Mags? Because I know Alex, and I know that she is so terrified of being anything less than perfect. I don’t want you to get hurt because you’re waiting for her to realize.” Lucy squeezed Maggie’s shoulder.

“I know,” Maggie sighed, dropping her head into her hands. “I just… really,  _ really _ like her.”

“I know you do. But you deserve better than someone who can’t reciprocate what you feel, and right now, Alex can’t. Or, I guess, she doesn’t  _ think _ she can,” Lucy added as an afterthought. Maggie nodded, exhaling slowly.

“Whatever, let’s just get back to the girls,” Maggie said, trying not to be so morose as she made her way across the small space back to her spot on the armchair. Lucy just watched her captain sadly.

 

**_Meet you in the locker room after practice?_ ** Alex texted. Maggie grinned, despite her promise to Lucy last week to try to get over Alex.

**_Only if you’re buying lunch_ ** , Maggie replied. The other girls were already jumping into the showers while Maggie still hadn’t taken her skates off, too distracted by texting Alex.

**_You drive a hard bargain, Sawyer._ **

**_Deal._ **

**_I’m walking over now. You almost done?_ **

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head before replying,  **_practice finished a few minutes ago. Just about to hop in the shower and rinse off._ **

**_Cool, I’ll wait by the lockers if you’re still in the shower._ **

Maggie replied to Alex with a thumbs-up emoji before putting her phone in her duffle bag and pulling off her skates, stripping off her sweaty practice uniform and pads before wrapping herself in a towel and heading towards the showers. The rest of the team passed her in the opposite direction, toweling off their hair as they pulled on their sweatshirts.

“Very slow today, cap, and I don’t mean on the ice,” Vasquez commented as she walked by.

“Yeah… Almost like you were distracted by something…  Or some _ one _ \- maybe someone texting you?” Sam added, lightly bumping Vasquez’s hip with hers as both girls snickered. Maggie rolled her eyes.

“See you Monday, ladies. No partying tonight! Dry season until champs is over,” Maggie shouted the reminder. A few girls groaned playfully. As Maggie passed by Lucy, just stepping out of the shower, the other defender grabbed Maggie’s elbow.

“I thought you were getting over her,” Lucy whispered.

“I’m trying!” Maggie hissed.

“So why were you texting her with that dopey grin on your face?” Lucy fixed her with a steely look. Maggie gritted her teeth and blushed.

“She’s my friend. We’re going to lunch like we do every Saturday after practice,” Maggie muttered.

“Maggie, please,” Lucy whispered urgently. “You’re only hurting yourself here! I just want to help you.”

“I know, but… She’s one of my best friends. I just… I can’t just cut off contact.” Maggie worried her lower lip, her stomach churning as she thought of just… not seeing Alex again. Lucy sighed.

“I get it, but… maybe talk to her. Just so you can pull back a little to give yourself time to get over her,” Lucy suggested. “I’ve gotta go meet James. Text me how it goes.” Maggie nodded tersely and Lucy squeezed her shoulder, dragging her hand down Maggie’s arm before pulling away.

 

The water scalded Maggie’s skin, releasing the tension in her muscles and easing the strain. Maggie rested her forehead against the cool tile, thinking about what Lucy had said. She knew that she wouldn’t get over Alex like this, but she couldn’t fathom the thought of losing Alex. As Maggie lathered her skin, washing away the sweat and grime of practice, she wished she had never fallen for Alex, to begin with.

“Mags, I’m here!” Alex called out.

“‘Kay!” Maggie replied, her voice cracking. She hurried through the rest of her shower, pulling on her jeans, black t-shirt, and purple flannel before running out to meet Alex, still toweling her hair dry.

“You must take long showers,” Alex said, raising one eyebrow as she looked up from her phone. Maggie just hummed in confusion as she packed her uniform and shower things into her bag. “Everyone else left already.”

“Must’ve lost track of time,” Maggie murmured. She went to the long wall mirror, brushing her hair and avoiding looking at Alex.

“You alright?” Alex asked. Maggie nodded.

“Just a little… distracted, I guess.” Alex hummed in acknowledgment, moving up behind Maggie. Maggie tried not to tense as Alex stepped so close, put her chest against Maggie’s back, rested her hands on Maggie’s hips. “Al?”

“I love your shampoo,” Alex whispered. She nuzzled the back of Maggie’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Like… violets or something? Roses? I don’t know, some kinda flower. But it’s good.” Alex’s hands squeezed Maggie’s hips, nails lightly scratching and Maggie let out an involuntary whimper.

“Alex,” she sighed, her voice an octave higher than usual. She spun around so that she was now chest-to-chest with Alex. Maggie leaned forward, just an inch away from Alex’s lips. Maggie watched the way Alex’s cheeks blushed, pupils were blown wide and mouth slightly open as she breathed heavier. “When you do things like this, it makes me really want to kiss you,” Maggie whispered roughly. Alex seemed to waver, starting to lean in before jumping back.

“I’m not gay, Mags,” Alex said, her voice cracking nervously. She was looking anywhere but at Maggie and Maggie’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. Even though she knew it was stupid to come on to Alex like that, the rejection still stung. 

“You’d be surprised how many gay women I’ve heard that from,” Maggie shot back, digging her toes into the ground nervously.

“Well, I’m not. I have a  _ boyfriend _ ,” Alex said, a nervous peal of laughter bubbling up. Maggie squeezed her eyes shut; she knew Alex was just deflecting, just nervous and caught off guard. But still, it hurt the way Alex said it so dismissively like there was something wrong with being gay- like she couldn’t  _ possibly _ be gay because who would want to be like  _ that _ ? “I’m- I have to go, Maggie. I don’t think I’m really hungry.” Maggie felt her throat constricting with the effort of not crying.

“Got it. Yeah, I’ll uh, I’ll see you around, Danvers,” Maggie said, her voice thick and heavy as Alex all but ran out of the locker room. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her, Maggie walked backward until her back hit the lockers, the metal digging into her shoulder. She clapped a hand over her hand to contain the sound as she sank to the ground and cried. In the midst of her sobs, she called Lucy. “I did something stupid,” she cried. Within five minutes, Lucy was back in the locker room and holding her best friend.

 

It was a few days before Alex reached out. In that time, Maggie had spent many hours berating herself for projecting her own feelings onto Alex, for trying to kiss her when Alex clearly wasn’t ready, for pushing Alex away. Lucy discreetly explained to the other girls on the team what had happened to make sure none of them teased her about Alex anymore. On the ice, Maggie had none of the precision or control that made her so great. Frequently the coach pulled her off the ice for aggressive maneuvers that would get her put into the penalty box in an actual game. 

When Alex texted, Maggie was hesitant to meet up with her, but Lucy insisted.

“Just… go see what she has to say. It can be like closure,” Lucy told her. So, Maggie agreed and she was now sat across from Alex at their favorite local diner. They sat there awkwardly sipping their drinks while they both waited for the other to start talking. 

“I’m sorry,” Maggie said after a moment, “for being too forward the other day. That wasn’t my place and it wasn’t fair to you.” Alex exhaled slowly before looking up at Maggie.

“My whole life has been about being perfect: perfect grades, perfect job, the perfect sister- taking care of Kara- but the one part of my life I could never make perfect… was dating. I just never really liked it. I-I mean, I don’t know, you know, and I mean I tried. I’m trying! I got asked out- obviously, I mean… I was dating Max.” Maggie files away the use of past tense for later, unwilling to interrupt Alex when she’s so clearly on a roll. “I just- I never liked… being intimate. I just, y’know, I thought maybe that’s just not the way that I was built. It’s just not my thing. I just never thought it was because of, y’know, the other thing. Y’know, y’know, I mean-” Alex stammered awkwardly and Maggie could feel her leg bouncing. “And now I just- I just- I can’t  _ stop _ thinking about- about-”

“About what?” Maggie asked gently, hoping she could soothe some of Alex’s anxieties as she smiled at her. Alex just sat there staring at her, unable to form the words. Maggie tilted her head and raised one eyebrow.

“And maybe there’s some truth to what you said,” Alex finally admitted.

“About?” Maggie asked.

“What you said… about… me.” Alex’s voice shook.

“Alex?”

“I broke up with Max. Last Saturday. I left here and I was just- just thinking about everything and then all of a sudden I was in his dorm and I… I broke up with him. I realized I didn’t want to be with him, I wanted to be… with you,” Alex finally finished, laughing awkwardly.

“Alex,” Maggie said, one finger on Alex’s chin as she forced Alex to make eye contact. “You wanna be with me?”

“I really wanna kiss you,” Alex whispered, sniffling as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Maggie smiled at her showing off the triple-dimple.

“Yeah?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded. “Well, that’s good. Because I really wanna kiss you, too. And I am a firm believer that we should… kiss the girls we wanna kiss,” Maggie says and now she’s crying a little, too. Maggie stands before scooting into the booth next to Alex, intertwining their fingers and squeezing her hand. She leans in and Alex smiles nervously before meeting Maggie in the middle.

And it was the best first kiss Alex ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave me a comment if you have a gay disaster story or a prompt for this series! Up next: AgentReign!


	10. Little Wing Woman (AgentReign/ Danvarias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My 5 year old sister is my wingman, girls going round asking pretty ladies if they like girls because “my sisters likes girls and boys but not really boys.” Like sweetie stop it. In other news, I have a date this Wednesday.” ~ @bisexualy-active

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the original post this was based on here:  
> https://bisexualy-active.tumblr.com/post/172957549341/my-5-year-old-sister-is-my-wingman-girls-going

“Ruby, we’re gonna be late,” Sam called. Twenty years old, Sam was a junior in college. After having Ruby at sixteen, she’d dropped out of high school to get her GED and focus on taking care of Ruby. She’d gotten a full-time job as a childcare worker in a hospital so that she could bring Ruby to work with her. It wasn’t great pay and she worked the graveyard shifts, mostly, but the benefits were amazing and it helped her save up enough for the tiny apartment she and Ruby had off-campus. After bouncing around group homes for teen moms until she was eighteen, it was nice to have a place to call their own.

Ruby was four now, and Sam had taken enough classes at the community college to get her associate’s degree before transferring to the state university to work on her bachelor’s in business. Ruby went to the on-campus preschool while Sam was in classes and working as a secretary in the business school admissions office.

“Coming!” Ruby shouted, running down the hall. Her long brown hair was in two sloppy pigtails and she wore a denim overall dress with her purple striped long-sleeve shirt. Her white converse shoes were on the wrong feet and she had two completely different socks on, but Sam didn’t have time to find matching socks or fix her hair.

“Good girl. You brushed your teeth?” Sam asked, handing Ruby her backpack. Ruby beamed and nodded. “Great, then we’ve gotta get going or we’ll miss the shuttle.” The shuttle ran through the entire campus, as well as through several surrounding neighborhoods that were primarily apartment rentals for college students. Sam couldn’t afford a car, so she and Ruby had gotten used to making use of public transit around National City.

Ruby skipped down the street, holding tight to her mom’s hand as they hurried to catch the shuttle. It was just about to leave as they crossed the street towards it, Sam waving fervently with one hand while holding onto Ruby tight with the other. Thankfully J’onn is driving today, and he’s happy to wait for the two Arias girls.

“Sam, Ruby, good to see you this morning,” he greeted as he opened the shuttle door.

“Hi, J’onn,” Ruby giggled, skipping to the back of the shuttle.

“Morning, J’onn. Thanks,” Sam greets quickly before chasing after Ruby. Ruby had found them two seats in the back section where the seats were in rows against the shuttle walls. They formed two lines of three facing each other with a line of five against the very back wall of the shuttle. It created a U-shape in the seats and allowed for students with larger bags or equipment to sit without taking up any extra seats. Ruby had taken a seat in the back row, right against the window. There was an empty seat next to her while the seat kitty-cornered to Ruby’s was occupied by a young woman with short auburn hair and warm brown eyes.

“Ruby, what have I said about running ahead of me,” Sam scolded lightly.

“Not to do it,” Ruby said, sitting up on her knees so she could look out the window. As Sam sat herself down, she gently rearranged Ruby so that she was sitting on her bottom and Sam was holding her waist. “Sorry, Mom.”

“Please try to remember next time,” Sam sighed. She dug through her bag to find a picture book to entertain Ruby so Sam could finish the reading assignment due for her class. “It’s not safe to run from me. Here, why don’t we read until we get to school, hmmm? You read your Blue’s Clues book and I’ll read my boring book, okay?” Ruby hummed in agreement and took the book, flipping through the pages before starting from the beginning. Ruby was beginning to recognize some sight words now, and she knew this book well enough to figure out what each word was, so Sam knew she would be content for a few minutes, at least.

A few minutes later, while Sam was working on her reading, Ruby spoke. “You’re really pretty. Do you like girls?” Sam’s eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, slamming her textbook shut as she looked up.

“ _ Ruby, _ ” Sam hissed before looking up apologetically at the admittedly gorgeous redhead. “I’m so sorry. Ruby, we don’t ask personal questions like that about strangers.” Sam had always been open with her daughter about her bisexuality, but that didn’t mean she wanted the kid prying into other people’s sexualities.

“But Mommy, she’s really pretty! Do you like girls, lady? ‘Cause my mommy likes girls  _ and _ boys but mostly girls,” Ruby declared. More than a few other passengers were watching the interaction now, laughing and very obviously taking photos and videos for Snapchat.

“Alright, Ruby, that’s enough. Headphones, please. Listen to some music,” Sam said, pulling Ruby into her lap and plugging the large over-the-ear headphones into her phone and starting up Ruby’s favorite playlist. She put on a game for Ruby to play, wrapping her arms loosely around Ruby’s waist before looking over to the girl, cheeks bright red. The girl was smiling bemusedly, cheeks also stained pink.

“Hey,” the girl smirked.

“I am so sorry about that. She’s a… precocious kid. She’s gotten it into her head that I need to go on a date, or something and she’s been telling every pretty girl she sees that I’m single and bi,” Sam hurriedly explained, keeping her voice low.

“Oh, that’s fine,” the girl laughed awkwardly. “Kids, right? Anyway, um, I’m Alex. I think I’ve seen you around campus, actually. Usually headed to the business school, right? I’m assuming you’re some kind of business major?” The girl—Alex— stuck out her hand and Sam quickly shook it.

“Yeah. Double majoring in accounting and business management. I’m Sam, by the way,” Sam introduced, trying her best not to be as awkward as she felt.

“Well, you’ve got a really cute kid here, Sam.” Alex smiled fondly at Ruby.

“Thanks,” Sam said softly, smiling down at Ruby. She kissed the crown of her daughter’s head gently before resting her chin on her head. “Um, what’s your major?” Sam asked after an awkward pause.

“Criminal justice and chem with minors in bio and biomedical engineering.”

“Ambitious,” Sam said with a toothy grin. J’onn slowed the shuttle as they approached the college’s main gates. “Listen, this might sound a little… crazy, but would—would you maybe wanna get lunch sometime?” Sam tightened her grip on Ruby for a moment.

“Definitely. Here, text yourself from my phone so we have each other’s numbers,” Alex offered, holding out her phone. Sam typed out a quick message to herself, adding a few flirty emojis.

“See you around, Sam. I’ll text you,” Alex said as she stood, putting her phone back in her pocket. Sam beamed and started to prepare Ruby to hurry off to daycare.

“Definitely,” Sam nodded. Alex smiled at her one more time before heading to the bus’ exit as J’onn pulled up to the science labs. 

Years later, Ruby and Sam and Alex would all laugh at the story of how the four-year-old had not only gotten Sam a dinner date, but she’d also gotten herself a new stepmom.


	11. Entrepreneurial Gay (AgentReign)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tweet I saw a screenshot of:  
> “In middle school I used to charge boys $5 and I would write a poem for their girlfriend, I would literally sit at school all day and just write poem’s about other people’s women. I made like $50 a week just staring at girls, and writing about them. A young gay entrepreneur.” ~@hiitaylorblake on twitter

It started in eighth grade.

It started with a poem that Alex submitted for an English assignment. It started with a poem about Alex feeling like nothing was right like she was constantly falling short of expectations. It started with a poem that her English teacher encouraged her to submit to a statewide writing contest. It started with Alex’s poem winning the contest. It started with an announcement over the loudspeaker at school congratulating her.

After that, boys started coming up to Alex in the halls: Bobby Fischer, Nolan Sorensen, Rick Malverne, and even Jack Spencer. They came up to her in the halls, but it wasn’t to sweep Alex off her feet. The boys came to her begging Alex to help them, begging her to write poems for them. They would pay, they promised. They just needed some cute poems for their girlfriends for their two-week anniversaries.

So, Alex wrote them shitty little “roses are red” style poems for five dollars per stanza and started her own side business.

 

Over the years, Alex’s business grew. 

In high school, people started asking for more mature poems that were longer and personalized. Alex obliged, but she started charging five dollars per poem plus fifty cents per line and made each of her customers swear not to hand the poem in for any assignment, nor could they try to post any part of it anywhere and imply they had written the poem. She easily brought in fifty dollars a week and Alex slowly realized that she loved this job; she loved staring at the pretty girlfriends of these guys and writing songs about how it felt to love them. 

Alex wondered what that said about her. 

She pushed down all thoughts of her love for these girls, the way their hair shone in the sun or their eyes sparkled when they laughed. She pushed the thoughts down until she almost forgot they were there. But then there was Vicky Donahue. And Alex couldn’t ignore it anymore. She did the whole coming out thing and her parents did the whole support thing and her sister Kara tried to help her find a girlfriend, but there weren’t any other gay girls in Midvale.

Alex channeled her feelings into her poetry and her business grew even bigger.

 

“C’mon, Danvers. You did it in high school,” Mike begged. He had also gone to the University of California National City campus, and he had tracked Alex down in the library in their sophomore year. “It’s Imra’s birthday next week and I wanted to give her something special.”

“Then buy her a necklace. I’m busy,” Alex said dismissively as she tried to focus on her anatomy assignment. Being pre-med with minors in alien biology and creative writing, classes kept Alex much busier now and she didn’t have the time to write poems for people the way she used to.

“I don’t have the money to buy her the kind of necklace she deserves. Please, Alex? I wanna get her chocolates and flowers, but I feel like it needs something else and I’m not good with words, not like you are.” Alex knew he was just stroking her ego to try and get her to agree, but she had a test and two quizzes to study for next week, plus a paper for her creative writing class.

“I really don’t have the time right now.”

“I ’ll pay extra! Consider it, like, a rush fee!” Mike continued. He was far too loud for the library and they were getting looks from other patrons.

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?” Alex sighed. Mike nodded eagerly. “Fine. Give me your number and I’ll draw up an agreement.”

“Awesome! And I can tell you where you can find Imra so you can see her and get to know her for the poem if that’s alright? You’re a lifesaver, Danvers.” He put his number into Alex’s phone and left her to her homework.

 

Alex felt like a stalker. 

After finding Imra on social media, Alex started drafting a poem for Mike, but she still needed to know more about her. So, Mike sent Alex a text when Imra was working in the student cafe and she took her homework and her poetry notebook to the cafe. Settling herself into a table, Alex ordered a cappuccino and observed. 

Imra was from Liverpool, England and came to America for school when her parents’ jobs brought them here. She had a younger sister, two dogs, a cat, and three fish. She liked seafood and surfing and has met and dated several Bollywood movie stars. Her mother started a popular restaurant chain and her father was a producer for BBC. Alex got all of this information from social media, but it all felt impersonal. Alex was hoping to get to know the more human side of Imra.

“Hey there, can I get you a refill? Something to eat, maybe?” Imra asked, breaking Alex out of her reverie. Alex stammered for a second and Imra smiled at her, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she waited for Alex to find her words.

“Uh, yeah sure,” Alex finally said.

“You want something to eat, maybe? You’ve been at it for a while.” Alex raised an eyebrow and Imra pointed at Alex’s stack of textbooks. “What’s your major?”

“Pre-med.”

“That’s awesome! I’m a secondary ed and English double-major.” She continued to smile at Alex as they chatted briefly. Eventually, another patron called Imra over so Alex ordered a panini before Imra left. As soon as she left, Alex’s pen practically flew across the page of her notebook as she wrote about Imra.

_ How lucky I am to have found you, _

_ a girl who can make my heart sing. _

_ I could listen to you talk for hours _

_ without ever getting bored. Your eyes  _

_ hold entire galaxies swirling inside _

_ and I could get lost in. Your love _

_ has made me better,  _

_ a gift I could never repay.  _

_ All I can do is love you, Imra,  _

_ and tell you “Happy Birthday.” _

 

And with that, Alex’s poetry business was reborn.

She was more stringent this time, never accepting more than two requests at a time, requiring at least ten days’ notice before the poem was due, and charging more for her work. Alex even drew up contracts for her customers stating that the poem was still her intellectual property and they were forbidden from handing it in for any class assignment, submitting it to magazines or writing contests, or posting it on any social media claiming it as their own work. They couldn’t even use it as a caption for a post without attributing it to her. Alex even got the forms looked over by some pre-law students and had the contracts notarized to make sure they were legally binding. Breaking the contract was ground for a lawsuit and they would owe her five hundred dollars in penalty fees.

“You’re like a modern-day Sappho or some shit,” Winn had told her. Alex just laughed. “No, seriously! You’re a lesbian writing these awesome love poems for dudes about their girlfriends and getting  _ commissioned _ to do it! You’re an entrepreneur.”

“A young, lesbian entrepreneur. Exactly what the big business guys are looking for,” Alex snorted before changing the subject, though his words stayed with her.

 

Despite her eloquence when writing poems about unavailable girls, Alex had no clue how to talk to a girl she was actually interested in dating. Sam was a junior, a finance major, and an all-around goddess. Alex had a work-study job in the library and Sam was a frequent patron, always stopping to ask Alex where to find a specific book or asking about using the finance and accounting resources that the university supplied to students. Even though they spoke quite frequently, Alex still found herself tongue-tied everytime the tall, brunette girl walked into the library.

“Hey, Alex. How are you?” Sam asked, beaming at Alex. Alex had to force herself not to stare at Sam’s outfit; she was wearing a navy blue blazer over a pale blue and white striped blouse and maroon chinos. Her hair fell in effortless waves around her shoulders and her birthstone necklace gleamed on her neck. Alex was sweating looking at the way the pants hugged her hips and the way her eyes seemed to light up as she approached Alex.

“I’m doing alright, Arias. You?” Alex finally said, certain that her cheeks were flaming.

“About as well as I can be when I’ve got two tests tomorrow and a paper due Thursday,” Sam groaned. “Any way you can help me find this book on Sappho?” Alex choked on her water.

“Sorry about that. Um, wh-what book?” Alex asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“It’s for my lit and philosophy class. It’s called something like…  _ A Modern Interpretation of Sappho _ ?” Sam said, double-checking her notes. Alex nodded, jumping into the library database to find the book. Armed with the call number, Alex headed up the stairs to the second floor to find the book. Sam followed dutifully behind like she always did when Alex was working.

“I heard a rumor about you,” Sam commented.

“Oh?” Alex raised one eyebrow, though Sam couldn’t see it.

“Yeah. A friend of mine said he bought some poem from you for his girlfriend? Said you wrote it specifically for her, like a commission.” 

“Who’s your friend?” Alex asked curiously.

“James Olsen. You wrote a poem for his girlfriend-”

“Lucy!” Alex interrupted, smiling. She liked Lucy Lane, liked writing that poem. “Yeah, he’s a really great guy, but he’s better with his camera than his words. I was happy to write a poem for him.”

“That’s awesome. How long have you been doing it?” Sam asked. Alex turned into the stacks as Sam followed. Alex focused her gaze on the shelves while she spoke.

“Uhh since eighth grade, I guess. It was more fun than work, then. I wrote simple little verses or acrostics with the girl’s name. As I got older, they started getting more complex and in-depth, so I started charging more and making sure to protect the poems as my intellectual property,” Alex said, shrugging slightly. Finding the book on Sappho, Alex pulled it down and handed it to Sam but Sam just took it and leaned against the stacks, smiling at Alex.

“I read the poem. You’re a really awesome writer,” Sam said honestly.

“Th-thanks,” Alex stuttered, not used to the intensity in Sam’s gaze.

“I, uh, I used to write poetry in middle school too, but it was nothing like yours. I wrote cheesy rhymes, mostly. How much do you charge?” Sam was whispering now since they were on a quiet floor, so Alex stood closer to her to better hear.

“Depends on how long it is. I charge a base of fifteen dollars, then an additional dollar per line. If they want them poem in under ten days, I charge an extra fifty dollar rush fee,” Alex said, suddenly self-conscious. Was she charging too much? Did Sam think she was greedy?

“Wow, that’s pretty good for what I’ve read. Would you write a poem for me?” Alex stood still, mouth agape. 

“A-a-a poem for you?” Alex parroted. Sam nodded, biting her lip to try and hide her smile. “Uh, sure, I guess. Is it for your boyfriend or something?”

“Nope. No boyfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Alex asked cautiously. Sam chuckled.

“Nope, no girlfriend either. Just a poem. Any poem! It can be about whatever you wanna write about.”

“Okay,” Alex said, feeling like a bobblehead with the way she was nodding so eagerly. “When do you want it by?”

“Whenever you can finish it. I’m in no rush. Thanks for the book. I’ve gotta run to a group project meeting. Thanks, Alex. See you around!” Sam smiled and gave Alex a half-hug before jogging out of the stacks and down the stairs, leaving Alex standing stock-still in the middle of the shelves, still trying to figure out what she just agreed to do.

 

“Alex, you write these poems all the time. You’ve got this! No worries,” Kara assured her in their weekly phone call. Alex had spent twenty minutes detailing her stress about writing this poem for Sam and how it had to be  _ perfect _ and what was she even supposed to write about and oh my God, she is way too pretty and  _ I can’t do this, Kara _ .

“Those poems don’t  _ matter _ ! Kara, those are poems I write for girls who are in relationships, girls I don’t know. They’re just girls I observe for a little while, stalk them on Facebook and Twitter and Instagram, then write a poem that their boyfriends give to them. This one is from  _ me _ to a girl I kinda might like. It’s different!” Alex insisted. She had written several drafts of poems, but none of them felt right for Sam, none of them felt good enough.

“Didn’t you say she’d already read one of your poems and she liked it?” Kara asked. Alex confirmed this. “Well then, obviously she likes your style. Just… write from the heart. If some guy came to you asking you to write a poem about Sam, what would you write?” Alex sighed dramatically.

“I don’t know,” Alex groaned. “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore. It’s stressing me out.” And just like that, they dropped the subject. Later that night, Alex knew she needed to break through her writer’s block so she put on a Spotify playlist, opened her notebook and used word association, writing down everything that came to her mind when she thought about Sam: 

_ Hot _

_ Sexy _

_ Beautiful smile _

_ Holy cheekbones _

_ Stars in her eyes _

_ Laughs like an angel _

_ Secretly badass _

_ Legs that go on for days _

Alex continued to write for a minute before picking one of the phrases and just let her pen flow across the paper.

 

A week later, Alex found herself staring at the sheet of paper, anxiously waiting for Sam to get out of her class and come to the library. After many drafts and rewrites, Alex finally just printed out the poem and texted Sam that it was ready. Thankfully, Sam came in not too long after Alex texted her. She made a beeline to Alex’s desk, making grabby hands as soon as she got within arm’s reach.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme,” she giggled. Alex laughed and handed over the paper. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as Sam read the poem. Sam’s eyes softened and she smiled at Alex.

“This is—you wrote this, Alex?” Sam asked. Alex nodded nervously. “I love it. Seriously, thank you. C’mere, let me hug you!” Sam met Alex halfway as Alex came out from around the desk, hooking her chin around Sam’s shoulder as Sam pulled her close. “Seriously, it’s beautiful. I feel like… like I know you a little better now, so thank you for that.” Sam pulled back but stayed close. Alex blushed under the praise and looked down.

“Well, uh, thank you. I’m glad you liked it,” she said softly.

“Liked it? Al, I loved it! Oh! Wait, how much is it?” Alex put a hand on Sam’s wrist as it reached into her bag for her wallet.

“For you? No charge.” Alex knew her voice was more confident than she felt, but this was her attempt at flirting and she didn’t know how Sam would react.

“What? No! You worked hard on this! I should pay you.”

A sudden surge of bravery came over Alex. “You could repay me by going out to dinner with me,” she said brashly. Her eyes widened as her courage receded and she backtracked. “I mean if you want to. No pressure. Just dinner. As friends! Or, y’know, maybe more if you want—or not!” Sam’s hand on Alex’s shoulder stopped Alex’s frantic rambling.

“I would love to go out to dinner with you,” Sam said, her eyes revealing her mirth. “Like a date,” she clarified.

“Really?” Alex wanted to smack herself for sounding so dumbstruck, but she couldn’t help it. Sam laughed lightly and Alex didn’t care that Sam was laughing at her; she just wanted to hear that sound over and over again. “It’s a date,” Alex said, unable to contain her grin. Sam bit her lip, smiling at Alex.

“It’s a date,” she repeated.

 

**_Supernova_ **

_ I grew up in a suburb _

_ where the stoplights _

_ and streetlights drowned _

_ out the night sky above. _

_ I spent my nights searching the sky _

_ for stars but all I saw  _

_ were planes blinking in the distance. _

 

_ The first time I saw the stars _

_ was when I saw her. She was a whole galaxy;  _

_ looking at her was like watching worlds explode, _

_ stars born and stars die, fires burning bright. _

_ She was beautiful; she was dangerous. _

_ I couldn’t get too close without fearing to burn _

_ up in her wake. But like a car crash, _

_ I couldn’t help but stare; I was drawn to her until _

_ her smoldering heat and beautiful chaos _

_ burned me out. _

  
  



	12. Her Best Friend (Director Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Story time: We were in the campus cafe and my best friend was teasing me because I met *her* childhood bff and spent a week straight going "she's so pretty! She's just so cute what how" etc. Anyway I was getting up to go when she decided to drop a bomb on me about what she wore to the bar and the mental image in my head caused me to drop my cup. My friend, unhelpfully, just laughed hard enough her chair tipped.” ~LittlestNico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Director Danvers still the ship name for Lucy/Alex now that Alex is DEO director? Because now her title is Director Danvers so... Like I considered calling them Lanevers? Anyway... whatever. Enjoy

“She is just… so pretty. Oh my God. And you used to be friends with her? And you didn’t date her?” Alex gushed over her morning coffee. “Lena, I don’t even understand how you could be friends with her without dating her or even kissing her!” Lena and Alex had originally started hanging out because Kara wanted her girlfriend and her sister to get along, but they had quickly realized they had much more in common than just their love for Kara. When they weren’t helping each other with their experiments and prototypes, they were teasing Kara together and commiserating about their complicated relationships with their mothers.

“I never said we didn’t  _ kiss _ ,” Lena grinned cheekily. “We were the only two queer girls in that boarding school when we were twelve. I told her I’d never been kissed and was worried I would be bad at it. She hadn’t, either. So, we learned how to kiss each other.”

“I can’t even… She is so pretty,” Alex repeated. Lena’s childhood best friend Lucy Lane had been passing through the city for a few days during her school’s spring break. Alex had been with Lena when Lucy arrived to surprise her and for the last few days, all Alex could talk about was Lucy.

“So you’ve said,” Lena smirked as she sipped her green tea. “She is still in town, you know. And if I remember correctly from our school days, she was quite a good dancer. We could all go to the bar later tonight, if you’d like,” Lena offered, a shit-eating grin spreading across her face.

“I… I like… bars…Yeah…” Alex stammered, jaw dropped like the useless lesbian she is. Alex cleared her throat. “I’m gonna… go get some more water. You need some?”

“You thirsty, Danvers?” Lena asked, quirking one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Alex felt her cheeks turning a deep red. Alex stood. “I wonder if she still has that outfit from school… When we snuck out to bars and parties, she loved to wear this little… mini-dress. It had a black skirt and these little blue rhinestone-type gems on the skirt and tracing paths up the sheer top. Sometimes, when she was particularly drunk from pregaming, she would wear it without a bra. Maybe I could convince her to dig that out of her closet,” Lena mused. 

Alex’s mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out, brain short-circuiting as she pictured it. Alex imagined log, tan, toned legs that disappeared into that black skirt. She imagined Lucy’s sinfully strong biceps on full display, her perfect abs peeking out through the sheer top. Alex imagined Lucy’s short hair carefully tousled and curled, lips painted rouge. And suddenly Alex was imagining smudging that lipstick recklessly with her own mouth, slipping that skirt higher and higher until Lucy was fully stripped, bare and open just for Alex.

The clattering of her cup on the ground startled Alex out of her reverie.

Lena’s cackling laughter was enough to shock her into moving. Alex closed her mouth, well aware that she was blushing from the tips of her ears down to her belly button and there was an uncomfortable heat between her legs.

“Look at your fuckin’ face,” Lena wheezed between cackles, laughing so hard that she tipped sideways and fell off her damn chair. Alex was well aware that everyone in the dining hall was staring at them. It was at that moment that Kara came bounding in, fresh out of her journalism class and looking from her beet-red sister to her girlfriend, still hysterically laughing on the floor.

“I think I missed something,” Kara stated. As Lena tried to stop laughing long enough to tell Kara what happened, Alex just grumbled and picked her cup up from the floor, stalking off to put it in the dirty dish return before going to get a new glass of water, pointedly avoiding the stares of the other students as she passed by, face still bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more gay disaster stories to share?


	13. Produce Girl (AgentReign)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from CC:  
> “Here's a real story you might be able to use as a prompt for sanvers or supercorp. I work at a super market in the front end. Maybe about 6 months ago this gorgeous girl joined the stores produce department. The first time I saw her, this tall red head with half of her head shaved, i was a goner. I wanted to talk to her, at least be her friend but every time she was around, i pretended to focus on my phone or clean up something. When I was working at self check out and she was in produce stocking or whatnot, i would sneak glances at her, then quickly walk away because I did not want her thinking I was a creeper. And the few conversations we had were so kinda awkward. I was trying so hard to not say anything stupid or stare but...yeah no luck there. In fact one night after closing, a friend of mine wanted to hang out and get food at a 24/7 place and guess who he invited? My produce crush. It was fun but of course that was when i found out she was straight. Now, she no longer works at my store and i have moved on.”
> 
> Hope you don't mind I made it Agent Reign!

“Paper or plastic?” Sam asked, careful to keep a chipper smile on her face. She hated working this stupid cashier job in this stupid small town. She hated the stupid foster home they’d put her in with other teenage, unwed mothers. She hated how there was never any milk left because the other girls drank it all at midnight when their babies woke up screaming, so Sam always had dry cereal before dropping Ruby off at daycare and going to take her stupid GED classes at the school. Sam hated Midvale.

“I have canvas bags. Do you know where I could get an application? My older daughter’s looking for an after-school job,” the woman said, smiling kindly. Her hair, once honey-blonde but not lined with wisps of gray, was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Sam was certain she’d seen this woman around town before, though she had no clue who she was.

“Yes, ma’am. I could ask my manager for them, if you’d like,” Sam offered.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. You have a line full of customers,” she said, gesturing back to the line of people waiting to be checked out. “Just point me in the direction of the manager.” Sam showed the woman where she could find her manager Jake and thought no more about it as she finished out her shift and picked up Ruby from daycare.

 

“Sam, the new produce girl starts today. Show her the ropes if she needs it, eh?” Jake said as he walked past her. “She finished training, but keep an eye out for if she forgets where to find the hand truck or something.” Sam nodded tersely as she continued to restock the shelves while keeping her eye on the front of the store for any customers strolling towards the checkout lines. It was for this reason that Sam noticed the new produce girl walk through the front doors.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Sam cursed as a can of soup rolled out of her hand and onto her foot. The new produce girl was  _ hot _ . She was tall and lean, though her baggy clothes did nothing to show that. Her dark auburn hair was sheared off on one side, the other tousled artfully to hide her eyes. Sam had seen her around town, in school, and on her surfboard on the beaches, though she had never said hi to her; she desperately wanted to change that.

_ Oh god _ , Sam thought, refocusing on stocking the shelves lest the hot produce girl look over and think she was a creep.  _ I’m such a goner. _

 

The next time Sam saw the new produce girl that afternoon, Sam was standing in the midst of the self-checkout registers, waiting to help customers with any technical mishaps. It was a pretty boring place to be stationed as most of the customers who chose to use the self-checkout terminals were usually familiar with the system and rarely needed help. Sam was scanning the rest of the store, desperately looking for something or someone to relieve her boredom when Sam found the new produce girl stacking apples in the fruit aisle.

She had a keen eye and quick reflexes, Sam observed. It sounded stupid, but it could be difficult to stack the produce in a functional, aesthetically pleasing manner. The apples, particularly, were challenging for the new produce workers since they were irregularly shaped, despite appearing spherical. And yet, this new girl was stacking the apples like a pro, turning the bruises inside and stacking them in a perfect pyramid. When an apple did slip from its spot, the girl was careful and adept at catching it before it could hit the ground.

As if she knew she was being watched, the girl turned. Before Sam could look away, the girl made eye contact, holding it for an awkward moment. Sam just nodded awkwardly and the girl seemed to roll her eyes, turning back to her fruit pyramid.  _ Shit, shit, I made this so awkward. Now she thinks I’m a weirdo _ , Sam thought. She checked quickly to make sure things were going smoothly with the few people using the self-checkout before running over to introduce herself to the new girl.

“Hey,” she said. “Sorry for, uh, staring, kind of? I’m Sam.” Sam offered her hand, trying to ignore the blush creeping up the back of her neck.

“It’s cool. I’m Alex. You look familiar, are you in my AP Chem?” Alex’s grip was strong and confident and Sam felt her ears burning. The shame tasted thick and heavy in her mouth. She had never regretted having Ruby; her baby girl was the one good thing she’s done so far. But talking to Alex, a hot, sexy girl who was the same age as her, about something so typical like AP classes and shared teachers made her feel so undeniably ‘other’.

“Ah, uh, no, actually. I’m not in—I’m taking the GED courses in the library. I live with Miss Hayes on the, um, the edge of town?” Sam rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She hated herself for being so ashamed but telling her hot co-worker that she was in the foster home with the other pregnant teens kind of felt like admitting some kind of personal failure.

“Oh,” Alex said, nodding awkwardly. “You were just—you were familiar, so I was just guessing. I didn’t think you were in my class.” Sam just nodded.

“Yeah, I, um… You were familiar, too. I think—do you surf? Because me and Ruby—my daughter—sometimes when she’s fussy, we go walk on the beach and we’ve seen a lot of surfers,” Sam said. Alex nodded and confirmed that she did, indeed, surf. They stood uncomfortably in silence for a minute before Sam glanced back to the self-checkout where an older woman was looking around with a confused expression on her face. “I should get back. It was nice to meet you.” Sam gave a little half wave before jogging back to help the confused customer.

That night when she got home, Sam made sure to hug Ruby extra tight.

 

The next few times Sam worked, Alex was nowhere to be found. Sam worked every afternoon in an attempt to earn enough savings that she and Ruby would land on their feet when Sam turned 18 next year and had to leave Miss Hayes’ house. She was on track to finish her GED next month, then she would start taking some community college classes to get her started on her degree in business. In the midst of her hectic life, Sam still found time to wonder how Alex was doing and when she would see her next.

As it turned out, the answer was Saturday afternoon; Sam started her shift at noon and Alex walked in for her own shift two hours later.

“Hey, Alex,” Sam said, nodding at the girl as she walked by, yawning and running her fingers through her hair. Alex nodded silently, smoothing her hair down. Her black, ripped, skinny jeans hung low on her hips and her hideous, mustard-yellow uniform polo was pulling up, revealing a slender strip of skin on her lower back as she passed by. Sam found her eyes glued to the small of her back, suddenly desperate to trail her fingers over it. Pushing that thought out of her mind, Sam continued to push the cart full of items that needed to be returned to their shelves.

 

“So, uh, hey, I’m sorry I was so… awkward the other day,” Sam said eventually, making her way back to the back storeroom where Alex was putting new shipments of produce on a hand truck to bring out for display. Her shirt sleeves were pulled up to her shoulders and her hair was pushed back by a worn-out, red bandana. There was a faint sheen of sweat on her face and the action of lifting the containers of oranges caused her arm muscles to strain and define themselves. Sam stopped short, her jaw slamming shut as she gulped.

“‘S alright,” Alex grunted, putting the orange crate on the top of the stack. “I’m not always great at making conversation either.” She wiped the sweat from her brow, leaning on the hand truck before looking Sam up and down, smirking slightly. “So, you must be new in town?”

“A few months ago,” Sam confirmed. “My last foster home was overcrowded and I guess having an almost-seventeen-year-old and her newborn was pretty disrupting to the family’s lives. We were the last in, so we were the first shipped out. Miss Hayes was the only one willing and able to take in two more mouths to feed so last minute, so… here I am.” Sam found it was easier to keep talking when she focused on a spot just above Alex’s shoulder.

“Oh. So, uh, how old is your daughter?” Alex asked.

“Almost five months. Her name is Ruby.” Sam smiled, imagining Ruby’s toothless little grin.

“Do you, uh, do you have any pictures or anything? Moms usually like to share pictures, right?” Alex said, and Sam didn’t think she was imagining how Alex’s cheeks blushed just a little brighter. “You could, um, you could show me some if you want.”

“Yeah, I’ve got some pictures,” Sam said, smiling shyly as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to show Alex. She opened the album of Ruby pictures, smiling at the most recent photo, one of Ruby grinning, mid-giggle, with soapy hair slicked into a mullet. Smiling fondly, she shows Alex a few pictures, watching as the girl’s face softens as she looks at the pictures.

“She’s really cute,” Alex smiled.

_ You’re really cute _ , Sam thought.

“Uh, thanks. You’re—you’re cute, too,” Alex stammered, cheeks flaming red. Sam took a step back, mouth gaping as she realized what must have happened.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—I’m such an idiot, I didn’t mean to say that out loud. God, I’m such a fucking bi mess,” Sam groaned, muttering the last part mostly to herself.

“Uh—I’m—me, gay! I mean, uh, I’m gay and—and you’re super pretty and I knew you weren’t in my class and I knew you were taking the GED courses in the library, but I didn’t want you to think I was a creepy stalker so I pretended not to know. And you’re so hot and I’m really gay and I’d really like to take you to dinner sometime, please? Did I mention I’m so gay?” Alex rambled, her face bright red.

“A few times, yeah,” Sam laughed, but she knew the back of her neck and her ears were just as red as Alex’s cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, looking at Alex from under her lashes. “But, I’d love to go out with you sometime. I just have to make sure someone can keep an eye on Ruby for a few hours.”

“Awesome,” Alex said, beaming. “Just text me the date and time and we’ll figure something out.”

“I’d need your phone number to do that,” Sam reminded her. “And I should probably know your last name, too,” she added, grinning cheekily, holding out her phone for Alex to input her information. Alex huffed and pulled out her phone, swapping with Sam, quirking her mouth at Sam when they switched back. “Thank you, Alex Danvers. I look forward to our date,” Sam smirked.

“Me too,” Alex said softly. They stood there in silence for a moment. “I have to—I should get back to this,” Alex said eventually.

“Yeah, I should get going, too. I’ll text you,” Sam promised, smiling and waving awkwardly as she walked backward, back towards the store.

“See you around, Arias!” Alex called as she left, grinning. Damn, she really needed to thank her mom for making her get this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if I made a chapter rated M or potentially rated E... would y'all be into it or would you want it posted somewhere separate? Just... for future reference


	14. Not My Best Buy (Supercorp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So, the most recent gay disaster that had happened to me was at Best Buy. I had gone there to get a set of headphones with a mic for my gaming PC with my friend. He had picked a good set out for me, but when we went to check out, the dude kept pushing these other headphones. Like, hardcore, he wouldn't let me say no. Finally I just bought those because I'm bad at saying no, and I just really wanted to leave. The headphones didn't work. The sound kept cutting out and in the games I play, the sound is really important. Since Best Buy has a thirteen day return guarantee, I head back a couple days later-after making sure that it was the headphones and not my computer. When I get there, I'm a little annoyed-Best Buy is NOT close to my house, so making the extra trip was unappreciated-and ready to tell the person at customer service that the employee guy had basically forced me to buy them-now, I want to say I never complain about stuff, I don't like confrontation, and I definitely don't like being the asshole customer, but I was pretty pissed off. However, after waiting for a second at the counter, this super cute girl came up, with two piercings in her ear, and she had the undercut kind of haircut, and I was just so gay, I could barely rattle out that I wanted to make a return. I wanted to tell her she was cute, but I didn't want to be one of those jerk customers, hitting on the worker because they /have/ to be nice... So, I just told her 'Your haircut is really cute by the way'. And I swear to god, she said 'aw, thanks, you're really sweet' and I almost died. I went out to my car after my return-stuttering and stumbling through her questions about why I was returning it-I almost went back in and just offered my number but I chickened out. Anyway, sorry, that was a lot of word vomit...if you could or want to, maybe this with Supercorp, if you want to, I mean.” ~Batwoman Beyond

“Hey, I’m Mike. Can I help you find anything?” a deep voice interrupted Kara’s focus, causing her to jump slightly and nearly drop the box she was holding. Kara had needed a new set of headphones with a mic so she could continue kicking Winn’s ass on XBox; Kara was destroying him in Overwatch, but her old set of headphones had finally broken. So, Winn had helped her pick out a new set online to make sure they would work well enough for what she needed and all Kara had to do was drive to the Best Buy forty-five minutes out of her way to grab them.

“Uh, I think I’ve found it, thanks,” Kara said politely. The man was handsome enough with his sleek brown hair, charming smile and warm, brown eyes. His blue Best Buy polo was snug, likely by design to show off his muscles, and his khakis were similarly cut to fit tight against his legs. He smiled like he knew he was attractive and Kara took a small step back from him.

“Gaming headphones, huh? I guess girl gamers do exist,” he joked. Kara smiled weakly. “But, those aren’t the best headphones for gaming. They’re alright, but they’re cheap. You’ll end up needing to replace them within a year,” he said seriously. 

“Oh, really?” Kara said, furrowing her brow. That couldn’t be right; Winn had never steered her wrong before.

“Yeah! I’ve seen plenty of customers come back to replace them after a while because it just couldn’t hold up. I mean, those guys were serious gamers, so it’ll probably last a little longer for you, but still,” he shrugged. “Why don’t I help you find something a little more sturdy? See, this model here is a little pricier, but it’ll be better in the long run.” He pointed to a headphone set nearly twice as expensive.

“I really don’t… I’m good with these. My friend found them for me, swears they’re good,” Kara said softly.

“Does your friend work in tech sales?” Mike asked cockily, quirking an eyebrow.

“Well, no,” Kara started, ready to tell Mike that Winn was a computer engineering major who had been programming and building his own computers and electronics since he was ten. Mike didn’t let her finish, stepping closer. Kara tried not to squirm and reveal her severe discomfort. 

“Exactly, so trust me. If you want headphones that are just alright, stick with those. If you want great sound quality, no feedback, and durability, you’ll go with these,” he insisted, practically shoving it into her hands. Kara’s skin was far too uncomfortable to deal with this any longer. She needed to leave.

“Fine, fine, just give me those. I really have to go,” Kara sighed, swapping the headphones Winn suggested for the ones Mike was pushing. 

“You won’t regret it! Come on, I’ll ring you out,” he said, ushering her to the front of the store with a hand on the small of her back. Kara wriggled away from him, stepping out of his arm’s reach while she subtly checked her bank account on her phone to make sure she could afford these new, more expensive headphones without putting it on her credit card.

 

The headphones sucked.

The audio would cut in and out, giving Kara a headache with the way it jolted her sense every time; just when she had adjusted to one side being silent, it would come back to life, blaring the volume and ruining her battles against Winn and other friends. Not to mention, Winn couldn’t hear Kara when she was speaking. The mic wasn’t picking up any volume; Kara had tried it on all of her electronics and had Winn come over to check it out before returning them. After determining that it had to be the headphones rather than Kara’s gaming system, she knew she would have to bring them back to the store.

As she drove, Kara stewed in her annoyance. It was bad enough that she had to go to Best Buy once and drive forty-five minutes out of her way, but now she had to go back because some jerk sales guy sold her a crappy product? Kara really hoped that Mike wasn’t working when she got there because she had no desire to try to explain to him that the headphones he practically forced on her were shitty. As annoyed as she was, Kara also knew she likely wouldn’t confront him at all, though this would be its own kind of frustration.

_ Oh, thank God _ , Kara thought to herself as she made her way to the customer service desk, realizing that Mike was nowhere to be seen.

“Welcome to Best Buy. My name is Lena; what can I do for you today?” the woman behind the counter asked. With stunning green eyes, jet black hair parted on one side revealing an undercut and four piercings in one ear. The corners of her mouth edged up in a smirk and Kara realized she’d been staring, mouth parted in awe.

“Sorry—sorry, I wasn’t—I mean, I’m just returning these. Headphones—these headphones. I need to return them,” Kara stammered nervously as her face turned fifty different shades of red and she slid the headphones across the counter. “Oh, and the receipt,” she added, placing it on top of the box.

“Ah, I see,” Lena muttered quietly.

“Hmmm?” Kara queried, trying to quell her embarrassment and obvious crush on this employee. She had no desire to be that creepy customer who flirted with the staff, forcing them to be polite since they were on the clock.

“Oh, nothing, really. Mike is just… very good at selling products from this particular brand. We kind of have a running gag that he’s being secretly sponsored by them and gets a kickback every time he sells them. That, plus the commission he gets from Best Buy for selling this overpriced shit—oh, fuck, sorry. My boss hates when I swear in front of customers.”

“Um, I won’t tell if you don’t,” Kara said, trying to be coy.

“Excellent,” Lena said, her grin almost predatory. “So, is there something wrong with these or are they just not what you want?” The ease with which Lena can switch back and forth between this flirty, sultry, seductress and the perfect, professional customer service rep.

“They don’t work—like, at all. The audio cuts in and out, and the mic just doesn’t pick anything up.” Lena nodded.

“I keep telling my boss we should stop selling this brand since so many people have returned them. I’m not sure if Mike is convincing him to keep them or if he just doesn’t trust me because I’m a girl.” Lena scoffed, rolling her eyes. “But you don’t care about any of that, you just want your money back, right?”

“I mean, I can listen, too,” Kara said. “Plus, I still need headphones, so I was hoping I could exchange it for another brand.”

“I can do that, no problem. Why don’t we go find the headphones, and then we’ll get this settled,” Lena offered.

“Can you leave the desk? I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything,” Kara said nervously. Lena just waved her hand dismissively.

“The store is pretty much empty, and if someone else comes, there are other employees who can help them. Now, let’s go find you some decent headphones.” Lena talks as they walk, explaining the different types of headphones they keep in stock, pausing to ask and actually listen when Kara describes what she’s looking for and the exact product she’d planned on buying in the first place. “You have excellent instincts,” Lena grinned as she and Kara found the proper headphones on the display shelves. “This is a great product, one I was planning on recommending.”

“Yeah, my friend Winn is a gamer and a computer guy, so he does all of my tech research,” Kara said, shrugging shyly.

“You have a very smart friend, then,” Lena added. They walked back up to the customer service desk quietly where Lena is able to exchange the crappy headphones for Kara’s new pair and giving Kara the remaining difference in cash. “Is that all you need, today?” Lena cocked her head to the side, smiling earnestly at Kara who tried valiantly not to blush or stammer. 

_ I need your number, too, if that’s alright. _ Kara so desperately wanted to say it but didn’t want to make Lena uncomfortable or anything.

“I’m all set, thanks,” is what Kara actually said, smiling gratefully and thanking Lena one more time before heading out to her car, new headphones in hand. Pausing, she turned back and added, “I really, um, like your haircut, too. It’s cute.” Lena beamed proudly, standing a little straighter as she ran a hand over her undercut appreciatively.

“Thank you,” Lena said softly. With that, Kara forced herself to leave. She was buckled up with the car running, sitting and trying to convince herself to just leave, but Kara couldn’t stop seeing Lena’s smile in her mind’s eye.

“Oh, fuck it,” Kara huffed, ripping her keys from the ignition and hurrying back inside the store before she lost her nerve. “Lena, I—oh, you’re not Lena.” Kara jogged right over to the customer service desk only to find a tall brunette smirking at her with one eyebrow raised.

“You’re right, I’m not. Lena’s not here right now, but what can I do for you?” she asked.

“No, no, I just… It’s fine. When does she get off work? Wait, you can’t answer that, can you? That was creepy of me to even ask. Forget I even asked. I just… Nevermind. I’m leaving. I’m all set. Have a nice day,” Kara stuttered nervously, unable to stop blushing or look the employee, Sam, in the eye.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid, _ Kara cursed herself silently as she crossed the parking lot again.  _ I can never come here again. I’ll just have to be a hermit and buy shit online. _

“Hey, Kara! Wait up!” Lena called. Kara paused, wondering if this was some sort of hallucination because when she turned, she saw Lena jogging across the parking lot, one arm awkwardly flung across her chest and the other waving Kara down.

“Lena!” Kara grinned. “Did I forget something inside, or…?” Kara trailed off.

“Well, my friend Sam texted me to tell me you came in looking for me, and I just… I don’t know. Maybe it’s stupid, and maybe I’m imagining things but I felt… a vibe? Like, I’d like to see you sometime when I’m not wearing this stupid polo and khakis.”

“Like a—a date?” Kara stammered, jaw dropped. Lena nodded, worrying her lower lip. “I’d love to.”

“Really? That’s awesome! I mean—yeah, I’d enjoy that. Why don’t I get your number so we can figure out a plan,” Lena beamed, cheeks turning pink. They switched phones to add each others’ contact information.

“Well, I look forward to talking to you soon, Miss Luthor,” Kara said, smiling brightly.

“And the same to you, Miss Danvers,” Lena smirked.

As Kara got back in her car to drive back home, she found she was kind of grateful that Mike had pressured her into buying such a crappy pair of headphones. At least she got her money back and a hot girl’s number out of it. All in all, not such a bad experience, Kara decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, this is not a main fic of mine and I only have two chapters written so updates will be irregular and likely slow. So sorry, but if you have any suggestions, any real-life scenarios you encountered in college that you think would be a good start for a fic, leave a comment and I'll work on it.


End file.
